My Life Would Suck Without You
by Rosalie Duquesne
Summary: Calleigh is realising that she cannot live without Eric in her life, will she be able to hold it together until they find him? Or will he find her? o.O Set after 7.25. My first fic! Rated K at first but will develop into T if i get good feedback! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic ever!! I'm open to criticism!!

And I don't bite so don't be afraid :P

* * *

_Oh my God_, Calleigh thought as she walked back to her Hummer,_ What have I done? I shot my boyfriend, which caused an accident and now I have no idea where he is or if he's ok… _Calleigh's thoughts trailed off as the memory of that day replayed itself quite clearly in her mind. The shootout.

She had arrived at the scene with Ryan in her Hummer. However, as they arrived shots rang out causing them to leave the vehicle and take cover…

_**Flashback:**_

"_I got your back!" Ryan shouted._

"_Let's go!" Calleigh shouted._

_Shots rang out from all over. It was difficult if not impossible to locate all of the shooters at that particular gun battle. Calleigh successfully hid behind the car door of the Hummer while Ryan squatted behind a patrol car with another officer._

_Calleigh hit one man in the chest while Ryan hit another man point blank in the middle of his head. Suddenly, a silver car comes bursting out of the warehouse. Calleigh's first instinct was to shoot at the driver, because it looked as if they were trying to flee a crime scene._

_Calleigh, with her impeccable aim shot twice at the car, successfully hitting the driver. Unbeknownst to her, the driver was no other than…_

"Eric…" she said out loud, slowly reeling in from the gruesome flashback. Calleigh had been sitting down in her Hummer for the past ten minutes seemingly unaware of her surroundings. Oblivious to the fact that Horatio was gently knocking on the window, she jumped slightly and wound down the window.

"Hey," was all that she could find the strength to say. "Calleigh…" Horatio started,"I want you to go home and rest. You should not be working in this emotional state." Noticing her own tears on her cheek she replied, "thank you Horatio but I really don't think that I can, at least not until I know that Eric is safe."

Horatio nodded. He had slowly noticed the growing bond between his two CSIs. He knew they were close, and suspected that they were dating, but it was just a hunch. " I understand, but I don't think that Eric would appreciate it if you went back to work like this."

Calleigh looked down, knowing that he was right, "Okay but if you guys find anything you will call me alright?" Horatio nodded, "Go home and get some rest."

Calleigh smiled at him and drove off, questions bombarding her mind.

_Is Eric ok? Did I actually shoot him? Of course I did, damn my perfect aim! Why did he have to go and do that?! I told him not to get involved with his father and he goes and does it anyway! Does he value my opinion at all?! _It took a while before Calleigh noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks, she had never cried this hard before. _This is what he does to me. He ignores my request and when he goes missing he makes me feel horrible! Why do I care so much? _There was a voice in the back of Calleigh's head giving her the answer, but she was too preoccupied with getting home suddenly.

Ten minutes later she parked in her garage and walked up to her front door to unlock it. She took off her shoes, _Why the hell do I wear these shoes to work? They are so uncomfortable and… _

She lost her train of thought as she entered her living room and noticed a handsome man sprawled out on her couch bleeding heavily from the gunshot wound on his shoulder…

"ERIC!"

**So what do you think??**

**Should I continue?? Review plz!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guyz for all the awesome reviews!**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter!!**

* * *

"_ERIC!"_

Calleigh immediately rushed to his side and realized that he was unconscious. _Oh my God, no!_

"Eric please wake up! Please! Don't die on me please!" Calleigh screamed in between sobs. She laid her head on his chest sobbing loudly, then she felt a hand on her head. "Eric?! Oh my God Eric!" she exclaimed, "Thank god you're awake! We need to get you to a hospital now!" she said attempting to get him off the couch, which is not an easy task.

Eric is almost twice her size, and although she is strong for her size, she is strong enough to lift him off the couch. "No," he said weakly. Calleigh looked confused, "Why not? Eric that wound is really serious, we need to get it checked out now!"

_I can't believe I shot him! He looks like he is in so much pain, and it's all my fault…_Calleigh fought hard to keep back her tears. She needed to be strong to get Eric to go to the hospital.

Eric shook his head, "No I can't. They are still after me." All of a sudden Calleigh felt alert, her CSI instincts kicking in, "Who is still after you? The Russians?" Eric was too weak to do anything but nod. Calleigh felt sick. After all that she told him, to stay away. And now he is in danger, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why did you have to go and help Sharova?! You knew he was a bad guy, yet you still went to help him! Why, Eric, why? Now because of him you're life is in danger! Why didn't you listen to me? Or do you not value my opinion anymore? Is that it?" she immediately resented those last two questions. She didn't mean to blurt out her feelings like that, it wasn't like her.

_Why does he make me do this kinda stuff? Why does he have this effect on me?_ The voice in the back of her head was getting louder but Eric spoke causing her to ignore it once again. "Cal, of course I value your opinion. You're my girlfriend for crying out loud! I've known you for seven freaking years! I just had to help him. He was getting tricked into being a part of that illegal weapons trade. I was trying to get him out!"

Relief washed over Calleigh like a cool breeze, but there was still something that made her feel uncomfortable, "Why did you have to help him? I understand that he saved you from being deported, but that does not change the fact that he is a bad man, Eric! I don't care that he is your biological father! Anyone that purposefully puts your life in danger is bad in my book!"

Eric opened his mouth to retort when Calleigh cut him off, "Don't' say that I don't know him, because you know what? You don't know him either!" Eric winced in pain, Calleigh soon remembered that his wound needed to be tended to.

"Okay, if you wont let me take you to the hospital, then I'm gonna call Alexx. She will come to help. Is that okay?" Eric nodded.

Calleigh ran across the room and picked up her cordless phone to call her old friend, Alexx. "Alexx? Hey it's Calleigh. Listen I need your medical expertise over here. It's Eric, he was shot. Yea, I'm at my apartment. Thanks." Calleigh made her way over to Eric as she hung up, "Alexx will be here in about 10 minutes. Just hang in there, please"

Eric looked into his girlfriend's green eyes, they were filled with passion and…love maybe? He didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to get out of here so he wouldn't put Calleigh's life in danger as well. _Isn't it kinda late for that? She's you're girl, of course she's in danger! That's why I need to get out of here now!_ he thought,_ While I still can._ Like Calleigh, there was a voice in the back of Eric head saying, _Tell her! It's the perfect moment!_

Eric noticed that in a weird way it was the perfect moment. He was on her couch, she was next to him and his hand was between her tiny ones. Their feelings toward each other were evident since the day he was in the hospital after he got shot. The only problem was that they were to scared to admit it. Scared of what the other might think. Scared of admitting their true feelings for each other.

Meanwhile Calleigh was in a heated argument with the voice inside her head. _You so love him! What? I care for him deeply, but love? I don't know about that yet. Oh come on, Cal. You've been in love with him since the day he got shot. He was in the hospital, you were forced to think about what your life would be like without him…_Calleigh visibly shuddered at the thought. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without Eric, it was too painful. _Maybe I do love him, but if I do, should I tell him now? Maybe…_

Her thoughts were cut off when Eric opened his mouth to speak, "Cal, I-"

He was interrupted by the front door slamming, "Calleigh? Eric?" It was Alexx. "In the living room!" Calleigh shouted. Alexx came running in, kit in hand. When she was Eric's physical state her eyes widened and she gasped, "Eric, honey, why didn't you some to the ER? It would have been easier to treat you." Eric shook his head. Knowing he was too weak, Calleigh answered for him, "We'll explain later. Can you treat him here though?"

Alexx nodded, causing Calleigh to produce a sigh of relief. " I can, But I'm gonna need some more gauze, do you have any?" Calleigh nodded and ran further into the house, knowing the circumstances.

Alexx looked at Eric and instructed him to lose his jacket and shirt. As he took off his shirt, Calleigh returned, gauze in hand. She gasped at Eric's wound, it was a lot worse than she thought. Noticing Alexx's facial expression, she knew it was a lot worse. "Alexx?" Calleigh asked, "What's wrong? You can still treat him can't you?"

"Yes I can, but he's lost a lot of blood, sweetie. That's why he's drifting in and out of consciousness" Calleigh had just noticed that Eric was out cold. "It's probably better, though, it would hurt a lot more if he were conscious." Calleigh nodded and handed Alexx the gauze, letting the doctor get to work.

About a half an hour later, Eric was all stitched up and Alexx was packing back her kit. "Thank you so much Alexx, you have no idea how grateful we are," Calleigh said hugging Alexx. "No problem baby, but how did Eric end up wounded so badly? It looked like he was shot hours ago."

Calleigh looked outside noticing how dark it was. She looked a her watch. 12:34 a.m. _Oh my gosh. How did it get so late?! _She looked at Alexx, "I'm really sorry Alexx, but I'll have to explain at another time, okay? I'm sorry to rush you like this, but I don't wanna put you in any unnecessary danger, and neither does Eric."

With that, Alexx nodded and left quickly but quietly. Closing the door behind her, Calleigh turned around and walked back into the living room. She walked up to Eric and sat down next to him on the floor. She put her hand up to caress his cheek, "Oh, Eric," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

_Why am I such a coward? Why can't I tell him how I really feel? No more waiting, I'm gonna tell him that I love him. That I can't imagine life without him. This cannot wait any longer, it just can't._

As she made her decision, Eric's eyes fluttered open slowly. He looked around taking in his surroundings. When it registered in his head where he was he shot up off the couch, but immediately fell back down, too weak to move. Calleigh caught him as he fell and eased him gently into the couch.

"Easy there," she said softly, "Don't worry you're safe." Eric looked into the reassuring eyes of his girlfriend and nodded. _Tell her now!_ the voice said, _It's the perfect moment! _Eric looked deep into Calleigh's eyes, "Cal, I'm so sorry."

Calleigh became confused, but before she could say anything he continued, "I should have listened to you, I know that now. But I didn't and now my life is in danger and so is the woman I love. And I am so sorry Calleigh." She didn't even hear the words he said at first. The look in his eyes said it all. _Wait, did he just say 'the woman he loves'?! Did he just tell me that he loves me?! Now I have to tell him how I feel, I just have to._

"I can't believe that you just said that you love me, Eric. I have been trying to build up the courage to tell you that I love you too," Calleigh said, tears welling up in her eyes, "I honestly can't imagine living my life without you Eric. And what you did today caused me to realize even more how much I am in love with you. I love you so mu-" she was cut off by his lips on hers.

This kiss was nothing like she had ever felt before. It was filled with passion…and _love._ She was kissing the man that she loved, and that proved to be the best kiss of all.

Tongues dueled for what seemed like hours until they broke apart to satisfy their need for air. "I love you Calleigh Duquesne." Eric said, causing her cheeks to turn slightly pink.

"And I love you Eric Delko," she replied kissing him once again. She opened her mouth to speak once again, but was interrupted by gunshots. Coming from all over. Eric picked her up with all the strength that he had, feeling the adrenaline kicking in, and pulled them behind the couch effectively shielding them from the spray of bullets.

When the gunfire ceased Eric looked to Calleigh, then frowned noticing she was unconscious. He then noticed blood flowing from her abdomen at a fast rate.

"OH MY GOD! CALLEIGH!"

**So?? Love it?? Hate it?? PLZ review!! they hav become really addicting!! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry i took so long to upload this one...had a bit of writer's block for a lil while. =P**

**Anyways hope u guys like this one!! Thx for the great reviews!!**

* * *

"_OH MY GOD! CALLEIGH!"_

Eric looked at his unconscious love and put his hand to her face in an attempt to wake her up. "Calleigh! Please wake up! Come on, Cal! I'm gonna take you to the hospital, don't worry. You're gonna be ok! You can't die on me Cal! You just can't!"

At this point in time Eric lifted Calleigh off the floor. How he did this with his injured shoulder, I don't think anyone could explain. His love for her is so great, that it gave him enough strength to carry her to the car. He gently placed her in the backseat, and ran around to jump in the driver's seat.

As soon as Eric turned the car on, he was speeding down the highway towards the hospital. _She can't die on me! It's impossible to imagine life without her, I won't be able to! _Then Eric heard movement in the backseat. He looked over to see Calleigh twisting and turning, "Hang on Calleigh! We're almost there!"

Eric pulled into the Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital parking lot. Once again, he lifted Calleigh into his arms and ran as fast as he could into the hospital screaming like a madman, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Almost immediately a man in blue scrubs came running out, "I need a gurney and a crash cart out here now!! What happened?" Eric was still in a daze the moment they took Calleigh from his arms and placed her in the stretcher. "Sir! What happened?" Eric shook his head, "We were in her house…the shots…they came out of nowhere…then she was on the floor…I-" Eric could no longer go on.

They finally got Calleigh stable enough, but they needed to take her in for surgery. Eric held Calleigh's hand and they rushed her inside. She started to regain consciousness. She looked at him with intense concentration in her eyes, as if it almost hurt to say her next words, "I'm sorry I shot you, I love you." Eric smiled, "There's nothing to be sorry about. I love you so much, you're gonna be just fine, querida"

"Sir, you can't go beyond this point I'm sorry." Eric bit his lip, "You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine…" Eric voice trailed off as the nurse was trying to pull him back, into the waiting room. He reluctantly agreed.

Then he ran to a pay phone and started dialing a familiar number, "H, it's Eric…Yeah I'm fine, but It's Calleigh…She was shot…She's in surgery now…Yeah…okay I'll be in the waiting room…Bye." Eric then realized that he had to make another call. "Mama…Sí estoy bien…Mama, es Calleigh…Sí, recibió un balazo en el estomago…Sí, ella está en cirugía ahora…No mama, no te preocupes, ella sera bien…Sí, yo sé…Sí, adios mama."

Eric loved his mother. She could be a bit much sometimes, but she was so caring it was hard not to smile at her worrying over everyone. But he was not surprised how much she worried over his Calleigh. Clorinda Delko loved Calleigh the moment she met her at that fateful family dinner when Eric wanted her to meet his family about two months ago…

_**Flashback:**_

"_Babe you look great, can we go now? Come on we're gonna be late, Cal!_ " _Calleigh looked at him annoyingly, "I want to make a good impression on your family, I only get to meet them for the first time once, and I don't want to mess it up"_

_Eric walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, "You look great," he said while kissing her on her neck, "Besides they love you already." Calleigh looked at him confused. "They love you because they know how crazy I am about you," he chuckled. He kissed her lightly on her lips, "Can we go now? you look great, trust me."_

_Calleigh nodded. They left the house and walked to the car. What she didn't tell him was that her heart was beating like a thousand African drums, she was so nervous. Meeting the parents was a big step in their relationship, they haven't even talked about their future together, if there was one. No, there definitely will be one, she wanted the whole package with Eric. He is the best thing that has ever happened to her. Unlike the other men in her life, she honestly doesn't know why she ever wasted her time on them._

_John Hagen was a complete waste of her time, although she does feel partially responsible fro his suicide, but she doesn't want to dwell on that right now. Peter Elliot was the biggest ass she had ever met. He led her on and she really was interested for whatever reason…then she met his fiancée. But the biggest waste of time was Jake Berkeley. He was really hot and great in bed, but that was about it. He seemed to be interested in her but she was only attracted to him physically. Mentally and emotionally, they were on two different planets.  
_

_Then there was Eric. Her Eric. _Her_ Eric, she liked the sound of that. Eric is everything she was looking for. He's sweet, kind, caring, sexy, smart, funny, sexy, generous, strong willed…and sexy. Yes Eric is incredibly good looking, but Calleigh also loved his other traits. And he is oh so much better in bed than she expected. She could not ask for anything more, nor did she want to._

_Before she knew it, they arrived at Eric's parents' house. It was petit with a small front yard with swings and laughing children. Calleigh smiled at the sight. Then she saw a woman run out and hug Eric. His mother. "Mijo! I'm so glad you made it!" she then let go of Eric and looked at Calleigh, "You must be Calleigh! Mijo, ella es más bonita que dijo!" she said before giving Calleigh a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Calleigh blushed, "Gracias senora Delko." Clorinda looked at Calleigh in astonishment, "And she speaks Spanish too! She's a keeper mijo!" This caused Eric to visibly blush._

_Calleigh was then rushed inside and met the rest of Eric's family. Eric was so happy at this point in time, Calleigh was meeting his family, and they really loved her. He could ask for nothing more. It was at that point in time did Eric realize that Calleigh was the one. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And there was nothing that could change his mind._

Eric sat in the waiting room wondering why it took them so long to profess their love for each other. He knew he loved Calleigh since he got shot. She was always there for him, to help him with anything. _Why did we wait so long? If we didn't wait so long hen we would have been engaged by now. _Eric smiled at the thought. Being engaged to Calleigh would serve to be the epitome of his life. He put his hand in his pocket and removed the small blue box. His mother had given it to him when they left the family dinner. _Why did I wait so long? I'm not waiting another minute. When she gets out of surgery, I'm gonna ask her the moment she comes out of surgery._

Just then he saw Horatio standing next to him. _How long has he been standing there? Did he see the ring?_ The smile on Horatio's face answered the question for him. "How is she doing?" Horatio asked. As Eric opened his mouth to answer, the doctor came out. Eric rushed over to him, "Is Calleigh okay?" The doctor looked Eric in the eye, "Miss Duquesne is stable at the moment. She lost a lot of blood but we were able to repair all the damage made by the bullet. She will be just fine, she just has to stay off of her feet for about two or three weeks."

Eric smiled as a wave of relief just flooded his body. "Can we see her now?" The doctor nodded, "Follow me to her room." As they entered her room, Eric noticed how weak and fragile Calleigh looked, but to him, she looked as beautiful as ever. "Hey," she said to them. Eric smiled and went to her bedside. He looked her in the eyes and gave her a light kiss on the lips, followed by others on her forehead and in her hair.

Horatio looked in on them fro the doorway and smiled. His suspicions about them had been confirmed, and he was very happy about it, and for them. "Calleigh, how are you feeling?" he asked. Calleigh looked at him and replied, "Better now, thanks. Although I'm really not sure I remember exactly what happened." Eric looked at her, "You don't? We were in your apartment. We had just, um, expressed our feelings for each other," Eric said trying not to give too much away to Horatio. Calleigh finished his sentence, "Then shots rang out, and I…I was hit wasn't I?" Eric nodded.

Horatio then put in, "Don't worry you two, I'm gonna get the bullet from the doctor, and take it to the lab. It has to be the Russians. It's too much of a coincidence not to be." Eric and Calleigh both nodded and Horatio left the room.

Once he left, the tears Eric had been holding in fell down his face, he couldn't control them anymore. "Eric? What's wrong? I'm okay, see? Everything is gonna be ok," Calleigh said pulling him into an embrace.

_I have to do this now, _Calleigh thought_, It's now or never. _"Eric, listen. I need to tell you something." Eric looked up, listening intently. "When I said I love you, I really mean it. There's no one else I have ever loved this much in my whole life." Eric opened his mouth to speak., but Calleigh put a finger on his mouth, "No, listen. You're the one Eric. The one I want to have everything with. The one I want to marry, to have children with, the one I want to grow old with. There is nothing I don't want to do with you," Tears started to well up in Calleigh's eyes, " I love you, so much."

On seeing Calleigh crying, Eric tried to hold back his own tears, because it was now his turn to talk, and he had something similar to say. "Calleigh, you have no idea how happy that makes me," he started, "To hear that you want to do everything with me, because that is exactly how I feel about you." Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out that little blue box. "Calleigh Duquesne, the love of my life. Will you marry me?" Eric opened the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring Calleigh had ever seen.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" They both had enormous smiles on their faces as Eric put the ring on her finger. He then moved in and kissed her. The kiss was heated, full of passion and love. Eric was the first to pull away and rested his forehead on hers. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Little did they know, there was someone standing right at the door, waiting for the perfect moment to make his entrance known. He walked into the room, his hand behind his back hiding something.

Calleigh immediately noticed the man in the door and her eyes widened in shock.

**Sí estoy bien- Yes I'm okay**

**es Calleigh- it's Calleigh**

**recibió un balazo en el estomago- she got shot in the stomach**

**Sí, ella está en cirugía ahora- Yes she's in surgery now**

**No mama, no te preocupes, ella sera bien- No mom, don't worry, she will be okay**

**Sí, yo sé- Yes I know**

**Sí, adios mama- Yes, bye mom**

**Mijo, ella es más bonita que dijo!- My son, she is a lot prettier than you said!**

**Gracias senora Delko- Thank you Mrs. Delko**

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys soooooo sry for the delay...but i got a major case of writers block for a while there! Anyways i hope you guys like the chp!! **

**P.S a bit of cursing in this chp...sry if u dont like it...but it suited the mood to me!**

* * *

_Little did they know, there was someone standing right at the door, waiting for the perfect moment to make his entrance known. He walked into the room, his hand behind his back hiding something._

_Calleigh immediately noticed the man in the door and her eyes widened in shock._

"Eric! Get down!" Calleigh said still looking at the strange man in the doorway.

The man walked further into the room, hand still behind his back gripping something Calleigh believed to be a gun. Eric then realized that Calleigh was bound to her bed by the endless wires attached to her body. He walked to the front of her bed so that he was between his love and the stranger, "What do you want? If you want her you're gonna have to get through me." He stated this flatly with a determined look on his face.

The man pulled his hand from behind his back and produced a gun which he pointed at Eric's chest, "I was sent here to kill you, and your little girlfriend over there. You are probably the most difficult hit we've ever had, you seem to escape every time." He glared at Eric, "Now you have nowhere to go. But first I want you to suffer, so…"

He then hit Eric's cheek with the butt of his gun and walked over to Calleigh. "No!" Calleigh screamed, "Eric!" The man put the gun to Calleigh's temple and held her with his other arm round her shoulder.

With blood pooling in his mouth, Eric got up and said, "Please, don't hurt her. You want me! Don't let her be in the middle of this! Kill me instead!" upon saying those last words he noticed the fear and hurt in Calleigh's eyes. He loved this woman more than anything in this world…even his own life. _I'm sorry Cal,_ he thought,_ but I have to do this. Please forgive me._

Eric then charged at the man, effectively tackling the man into the wall. He pinned his arm, which was holding the gun, up against the wall above his head. He then kneed him in his crotch and took away his gun as he slumped to the floor.

He quickly pointed the gun at him and made his way over to Calleigh, "You okay?" She nodded her head in response. Eric then looked towards the man, "Who are you? Who sent you?"

He got up, " I don't have to tell _you_ anything!' He then spat at Eric. This only made Eric even more pissed off, he inched closer to the man gun still pointed at him, "Actually you do, unless you want to die right here."

Noticing the fear in his eyes Eric asked once again, "Who are you?"

Realising that he had no hope the man answered, "My name is Boris." Eric then turned to look at Calleigh. In this short moment Boris had reached into his pants and pulled out a knife, which he used to slit his throat.

Eric and Calleigh looked at the man in shock, eyes bulging.

"Oh my God! Wh- Why would he kill himself like that?" Calleigh asked. Eric looked at her, " I don't know querida. But I'm gonna call H and tell him what happened."

After Horatio had arrived and taken in the scene, he had Calleigh moved to another room as soon as possible. That was about 3 hours ago, and Calleigh was getting anxious.

_Why me? _She thought, _I'm constantly in danger, I mean I just got engaged_ _for fuck's sake! My life is constantly in jeopardy, and I can't take it anymore. How am I supposed to live a healthy life with my new fiancé if…Oh my God, how could I be so selfish? Where is Eric? I hope he is ok…_

Calleigh's thoughts trailed off, she began blaming herself. But how could she? When it was not her fault?

_It's clearly my fault, _Eric thought_, what the fuck was I thinking, proposing to her like that? I knew that it was not over. I fucking knew that they would come after me. And what did I do? I put Calleigh's life in danger. What the hell is wrong with me?! I shouldn't have put my happiness before her safety, I just hope that she will forgive me…_

Eric stopped his thoughts once he entered Calleigh's new room. It was significantly better than her last. _H must have pulled off something, _Eric thought with a smile on his face.

His gaze then fell upon the gorgeous blonde on the bed. She was looking out the window with that look on her face. The look of deep thought. Eric also noticed her tear stained cheeks and immediately became concerned. He walked over to her bed and sat on the chair and held her tiny hand in his.

"Querida, were you crying? What's wrong?" Eric asked with a soft voice. Calleigh then looked at him and Eric noticed how red her eyes were. Calleigh Duquesne does not cry, This has to be one of the few times that he actually saw her crying, and he did not like it one bit.

" I'm so sorry Eric," she sobbed. Eric then got up and sat next to her on the bed pulling her into his warm, loving embrace. She put her face in his shoulder and sniffled. She then looked into his eyes and saw his soul. From looking into his eyes, she saw how much he cared for her, how much it hurt him that he could not alleviate her pain. She just wanted to be able to take his pain away, her pain should not be his burden to bear, it's too much for anyone to bear.

"Eric I can't help but think that this is my fault. If I had just trusted you and not made you feel guilty about helping your father, then all of this would never have happened," her voice was shaky," And now I look into your eyes and I see your pain, and I know that it is pain that I caused, and I- I just can't live with that. Knowing that I caused you pain, that I-"

Eric then cut her off, " Calleigh stop thinking like that. If this is anyone's fault it is mine okay?" Calleigh opened her mouth to speak, but Eric cut her off again, " I put your life in danger Calleigh, and then I filled your head with hopes and dreams of a happy future, out happy future. Because of this not only is my life in danger but now yours is too, and I just, I-" he stopped, unable to put his thoughts into a meaningful sentence.

Noticing his frustration, Calleigh reassured him of their love the only way she knew possible. She took his face into her hands and placed her lips squarely on his. Unsure of how he should react, Eric kissed her back softly. Then, Calleigh nibbled on his lower lip, an invitation to deepen the kiss, to which he willingly obliged.

For what seemed like an eternity, they explored each other's mouths as if they had no time left to show their love. Lips and tongues caressed in the most passionate sensuous manner they have ever experienced.

Eric broke the kiss first, only to receive a groan of protest from Calleigh. This put a smile on his face. " Cal, we can't just kiss away our problems." Calleigh then began to pout. "It was worth a try," she sighed.

They then heard a laugh from the doorway. Eric turned, expecting to see another man sent t kill him, but soon relaxed when he saw that it was only Ryan and Natalia. Natalia looked at them, tears almost falling down her face, "You guys are so cute," she laughed, "It took you two long enough to get together. But, somehow I don't think that this was a spur of the moment make out. …Was it?"

Eric and Calleigh laughed, "No," Calleigh answered, her voice still shaking from the emotions displayed earlier. "I knew it!," Ryan said, "I told you they were doing it!" That comment earned him a slap on the back of his head from Natalia.

He looked at her with an expression that screamed _What?_ This only caused Eric and Calleigh to laugh even more. "What's so funny?" they asked in unison.

Eric and Calleigh looked at each other, "Nothing," Eric said, "So what's up?"

Ryan and Natalia exchanged glances of bewilderment, they both shrugged it off as Natalia answered, "Well, Horatio wants the two of us to keep an eye on the two of you." Eric's eyes widened.

"But now the two of you will be in danger as well! Besides, who will take over the investigation now that all four of us are off the case?"

Ryan answered him, "Relax, man. We didn't realize how far we had gotten into the Russian mob. The case is now an FBI case, feds are coming in left, right and center to solve the case and get everyone safe once again"

Eric took the news with a grain of salt, he didn't believe that everything was ever going to be okay. Noticing Eric's facial expression Calleigh added in, "Hey don't worry okay? Everything is gonna be okay? Because I said so." This put a smile on everyone's faces, but Calleigh only noticed the one an Eric's face.

Because deep down she also had that sinking feeling. That feeling that everything in fact is not going to be okay, but she had to keep Eric's spirits up. No matter what, she could not have him lose hope, no matter what…

* * *

**So what did ya think?**

**Will they get their happily ever after?? o.O**

**I want to get feedback from you guys on whether or not to make WolVista happenin this fic too.**

**It wud still be focused on Eric and Cal...but i also looove Ryan and Nat!**

**Review plz!! I cant even think of how to explain how they became so addicting!! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. Sorry for the delay u guyz. My school is really messed up…I guess that is what I get for going to the top school in the country :S. Anyways, for this chapter I have decided to skip forward a little while. I wanted this chp to be a bit fun, so there will not be a lot of drama in this one like the others. The investigation is ongoing, and Calleigh and Eric are living with Natalia, who is keeping an eye on them with Ryan…**

**P.S This chp is gonna be kinda sexy. I knew that it would become T one day…**

"Dinner was great guys," Calleigh said taking the dishes off the table. Natalia nodded in agreement, "Yea this was amazing. Who knew that Ryan knew how to grill so well?" Calleigh and Eric grinned in amusement.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Natalia," Ryan replied flirtatiously. Natalia's eyes widened, taken aback by his obvious flirting. "Really?" she said, "Anything else you would like to share?" Keeping the flirtatious banter going, Ryan replied, "I guess you'll have to wait and see." Then he took a sip of his wine, never taking his eyes off of Natalia.

Calleigh and Eric stood in the kitchen, carefully eavesdropping on their friends. "I don't believe that they haven't asked each other out yet," Eric said while washing the dishes. Calleigh shrugged his shoulders and signaled for him to keep quiet while she continued to listen on a private conversation.

Eric smiled at his fiancée. She was everything that he ever dreamed of. Before he transferred to Miami-Dade to become a CSI, he thought that he might never meet that perfect woman. Then he saw her for the first time…

_Eric Delko took his first steps into Horatio Caine's office nervous like never before. He was here to interview for a new job. The place was nicer than he imagined. His old boss, from underwater recovery, said that the place would be huge, but he never imagined that it would be this big._

_From the corner of his eye, Eric noticed a red haired man with sunglasses on. He wondered why he had on his sunglasses on indoors, but quickly brushed it away when he approached._

"_Mr. Delko," he said stretching out his hand, "I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Welcome to Miami-Dade crime lab." Eric shook Horatio's hand firmly, "Thank you, sir." Then Horatio started to talk more about what the job is about, what courses he would have to take, but Eric was not paying any attention._

_He was captivated by the short blonde running his way. She was very petite, which she made up for with extremely high heels, long blonde hair and a smile that seemed to be contagious as Eric felt one creeping up on his own face. As she approached, Eric noticed her piercing green eyes._

_She is gorgeous, he thought. She was not the kind of girl he usually went for though. His type seemed to consist of tall, leggy, big-busted brunettes. Though she wasn't the complete opposite, she was pretty far from that._

_In her own way, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. As she walked in, she started speaking to Horatio on what he suspected to be a case they were working on, he carefully noticed the way she talked and her aura. From what he observed, she was a strong willed woman with a vibrant aura. He really wanted to get to know her more._

_But why was he so captivated by her? What made her so special? He had no idea, but he was dying to know more._

_Horatio then looked at him and tore him out of his thoughts, "Eric Delko this is Calleigh Duquesne, our ballistics expert. Calleigh this is our new CSI." Eric's eyes widened when he heard that she was the ballistics expert. That's really hot, he thought as he shook her hand._

"_Hey Eric, glad to have you on board."_

"_Likewise. To be honest, I was kinda surprised when I heard that you were the ballistics expert. Not because you're a woman, I was just surprised and…I'll be shutting up now." Calleigh started to laugh._

"_It's okay. I get that a lot."_

_Horatio then turned to his side, "Calleigh, why don't you give Eric the tour?"_

_Calleigh nodded, "Sure. I'll see you later Horatio. Come on Eric, we'll stop at DNA first. Maxine Valera works there…"_

_Eric did not hear anything else leave her beautiful lips. He was too captivated in her presence. He soon became very excited about getting to know this woman better, and hopefully in the future…_

"Eric? Are you listening to me?" Eric snapped back to the present to find Calleigh in front of him, hands on his chest. He looked down at her, "Sorry babe, got distracted for a sec." Calleigh smiled, "Well sorry to take you out of your daydreams, but it got awfully quiet in there," Calleigh pointed at the door, "What do you think they are up to?"

Eric looked up at the door then at his fiancée with a mischievous grin, "Why don't we go find out?" Calleigh giggled as they made their way out of Natalia's kitchen and into the living room.

Calleigh gasped silently at the sight in Natalia's living room. Natalia was straddling Ryan, on the armchair, their mouths moving in a steady rhythm together. She then started to giggle rather loudly, loud enough to get the attention of the otherwise captivated couple on the couch. Natalia looked like a deer caught in the headlights, while Ryan's face went completely red. Eric then cleared his throat, "Now that you guys are done sucking each other's faces…" Calleigh giggled some more.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude but…What took you guys so long?" Natalia looked mortified, but a grin slowly made it's way onto Ryan's. Calleigh soon realized why Ryan had a smirk on his face. Ryan said, "You guys should be the last ones to talk about taking forever to get together." This put a smile on Natalia's face.

"Okay fine point taken," Eric said, "But at least we didn't throw ourselves at each other like you guys did. I mean geez, not even the first date and your already close to second base? You're better than I thought Wolfe." Calleigh and Natalia laughed out loud.

Eric then sat on the couch, Calleigh next to him. Instinctively he put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. While Calleigh loved these displays of affection, her mind was still far away. Filled with thoughts and fears of what had happened earlier…

"So what do we do now?" Natalia asked, noticing that it was only seven thirty, "I mean what do you guys feel like doing? Cuz we still have the whole night ahead of us."

"How about we play a game?" Calleigh asked.

"What kinda game?" Eric asked, "The kind that they play at sleepovers?"

Calleigh's eyes widened, "A sleepover! That's perfect! It will keep our minds off of everything that has happened, and we will have so much fun!" Eric and Ryan made disapproving faces. "Oh come on guys. This will be the most unique sleepover you have ever been to."

"How?" Ryan asked, "Sleepovers are so girly anyway."

Calleigh pursed her lips. "Trust me you'll enjoy this one," she said flirtatiously while dragging Natalia into the bedroom.

**Natalia's bedroom**

Natalia eyed Calleigh suspiciously, "Okay Cal, what's going on? What's in that devious brain of yours?"

Calleigh began rummaging through Natalia's drawers. "And what are you looking for?" Natalia asked, "I might be able to help you." Calleigh looked at her and smiled, "Find your sexiest lingerie and put it on. We are gonna blow those boys minds"

_Uh oh, _Natalia thought, _This might get a bit dangerous…_

**Living room**

"I wonder what they are doing in there," Ryan said.

"Knowing Cal, something crazy," Eric replied.

Then they guys heard the bedroom door open, and the two women walked out in robes and pieces of cloth in their hands.

"Umm, Cal? What's going on?" Eric asked. Calleigh and Natalia exchanged glances and then looked back at their respective men. Eric was on the couch and Ryan was on the armchair. Simultaneously Calleigh and Natalia dropped their robes to reveal almost nothing underneath.

What was under Calleigh's robe revealed more than what Eric had surmised. Calleigh had on black lacey boy shorts with a matching bra and matching leggings with handcuffs slung from the side.

"Holy shit." Eric heard the comment, but he was pretty sure that he didn't make it.

Ryan was dumbfounded. He was paralyzed. Natalia was matching Calleigh in that she had on black lacey boy shorts, however she was wearing a corset that pushed her breasts up so high that he thought they were going to fall out. Natalia also had a pair of handcuffs attached to her side.

As if on cue, Calleigh and Natalia moved onto the guy's laps and began kissing them slowly and senselessly. Eric and Ryan were speechless. All they were capable of doing was kissing back, which was the exact reaction Calleigh and Natalia had wanted.

The cloths they held in their hands were blindfolds for the guys. The kisses were just distractions. Calleigh and Natalia then swiftly broke the kisses and handcuffed the men. Eric and Ryan looked at them confused. Ryan then looked at Eric, "Okay I'm scared now."

Calleigh and Natalia laughed. "The game hasn't even started yet guys," Calleigh said.

"Exactly," Natalia said suggestively, "Just trust us."

The last thing that Eric and Ryan saw were the smirks on the girls' faces as the blindfolds were placed over their eyes. They were helpless. Bound and blind, left with their imaginations running wild, they sat in the living room awaiting the next move, not knowing what to expect…

* * *

**Haha...I'm about 99% sure that that's a cliffy!! :P**

**Sry! But the next chapter will be up soon!! and be prepared for more sexyness!! :P**

**R&R plz!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update...but I wanted to make this chp perfect!!**

**I promised a bit of sexyness so i hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

**  
**

_They were helpless. Bound and blind, left with their imaginations running wild, they sat in the living room awaiting the next move, not knowing what to expect…_

Calleigh and Natalia ran into the next available room, the kitchen. "Now, it's time for the games to begin. But I think that it would work better if we were in separate rooms. It would be kinda weird to be doing this and be able to see each other."

Natalia nodded, "I agree. I'll take Ryan into my room, and you and Eric can go into your room. Just close the curtains before you give my neighbour a heart attack." Calleigh laughed, "Got it."

**Back in the living room**

Still blindfolded, Eric thought that it would be best to talk to Ryan about pretty much anything; seeing that they had nothing else to do.

"So," Eric said, "I have a question for you."

Ryan nodded his head then realized that they were still blindfolded so he then replied, "Shoot."

"How did Natalia end up on top of you a little while ago?" Eric blurted out.

Ryan sighed, "I really don't think we should talk about that…"

"Why not?" Eric asked, "Come on it can't be that embarrassing."

Ryan sighed once again, there was no way he as getting out of this, "It's not embarrassing at all. It's just… oh well, you're gonna find out anyway. So when you and Calleigh went into the kitchen, Nat and I started talking about you guys, Nat brought it up…

"_Those two have to be the cutest ever," Natalia said, "I wish I could get a man like Eric. He's sweet, cute and a gentleman"_

_Ryan looked at her surprised, "Of course you can, you just have to wait. The right man will reveal himself when the time is right."_

_Natalia laughed, "Right. What's taking him so long? Shouldn't he have shown up by now? I mean, if he bothers to come at all…"_

_Ryan sat down next to her on the couch and put his hand on her knee, "Don't worry he'll come, it's just very intimidating."_

_Neither of them noticing their close proximity, Natalia replied, "What is so intimidating?" Ryan swallowed, "Your gorgeous Natalia, any guy would be scared shitless to even approach you."_

_Now noticing how close their faces were, Ryan became undecidedly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and removed his hand, which had subconsciously moved up to her thigh, his thumb tracing unknown shapes. He got up and removed his wine from the mantle where he had rested it to help clean up. He then sat in the armchair across from Natalia, who was still in a daze about what Ryan had said. It didn't take her long, though, to realize his intended meaning._

_Making her decision, Natalia rose from the couch and walked across the living room to where Ryan sat. She took the wine glass from his hand and placed it on the coffee table behind her. Her next actions took them both by surprise._

_She placed both her legs on either sides of Ryan's, straddling him. She then held him by his tie and looked straight into his eyes and said, "You think I'm gorgeous?" He swallowed nervously, which made her grin mischievously. _

_Her face seemed to inch closer to his, slowly but surely. She brushed her lips over his, evoking a gasp on his part. Natalia smiled, and pressed her lips firmly against his. Ryan was taken aback by her sudden actions, but he wasn't complaining. _

_He sucked in her lower lip, an invitation for more…_

_Natalia open her mouth, taking in every part of Ryan's mouth that she possibly could. Ryan, though he had only kissed her this one time, was addicted to her taste. Sweet and gentle, soft but strong. _

_Natalia was clearly inebriated by Ryan's…everything. She didn't realize how great her feelings were for him until that very moment, that very heated moment._

_Ryan moved his hands down from her hair to her hips, which he firmly grasped, causing Natalia to smile into his mouth. She moved her hands to cup his face, his stubble tickling her palms. Ryan's hands were about to cup her ass when they heard a very audible noise in the background…_

"Wow," Eric said, "I didn't think that it happened like that. Sorry- uh- sorry we interrupted you then." Eric and Ryan smiled simultaneously. "No it's cool, I mean it's not like that's all I'm gonna get tonight anyway." He laughed nervously.

Both men were anxious, but also excited as to what the girls had in store for them. Footsteps were heard from time to time, revealing that the girls were setting up for what could be the most sensuous experience either men would ever experience.

Just then Eric heard the girls voices. Then he felt a gentle hand grip his arm to help him up and guide him to wherever he was supposed to go. He didn't know whether to be excited or nervous. Knowing Calleigh it would be one of the most romantic and erotic experiences he would ever experience with her.

He then felt her push him onto the bed where she undid the handcuffs to Eric's relief. But to his dissatisfaction she had tied his hands to the arm rests to what he believed to be a chair. She then removed his blindfold agonizingly slowly to reveal her new outfit. How it was possible, Eric had no idea, but she looked even sexier than before…

He had to blink several times to ensure that he wasn't dreaming. He definitely wasn't dreaming. Calleigh stood in front of him in a black corset with matching black panties. Her outfit was also accompanied by black gloves cut at the tips, extremely high black boots and a whip. Her hair was up in a bun. He also wondered when she would have bought it and where she would have hidden it…

"Mr. Delko, you," Calleigh started, pausing for effect, "You have been a very bad boy." Eric bit his lip; _Damn…she's so sexy._

Calleigh moved to Eric's side, bent down and whispered in his ear, "Do you know what you did?" Eric shook his head. His eyes followed her as she walked away from him and stood a few feet in front of him.

Calleigh cracked the whip and smiled when she saw Eric jump. "You left me," _crack_, the whip cracked again, "Without an explanation," _crack, _"And you thought that you could get away with it?" _Crack, _"Silly boy."

Calleigh cracked the whip several more times as she walked towards him, swaying her hips more than necessary, she clearly knew what Eric liked. Judging by his facial expression and his almost bleeding lip, she knew exactly what he liked.

Calleigh threw the whip on the bed and moved closer to Eric until she was directly in front of him. She turned and sat in his lap, legs crossing over the arm of the chair, her arms around his neck.

"Y'know," she said, her accent revealing itself, "I just realized that you haven't said anything since I brought you in here." She started to play with his ear lobe with her fingers. She leaned in close and whispered, "I wonder why?"

Eric then attempted to say something but nothing that made sense came out," Well -I –uh – don't umm –to sayyyyyyy." Eric's words slurred as Calleigh started nibbling and sucking on his earlobe, fingers playing with the other.

She giggled after realizing that _she, _Calleigh Duquesne, had made _the _Eric Delko speechless. "Come on," she whispered, biting her lip, "You can do it. Just say what's on your mind."

"_Fuck." _His choice of word made Calleigh laugh out loud. She shifted in his lap, noticing the obvious bulge in his pants. "I think you have on a bit too much clothes. But I know exactly what to do about that…"

Calleigh got off of Eric's lap slowly and turned to face him. She leaned in until her face was inches from his. She let her lips brush across his, tentatively, not wanting to get him too excited.

Suddenly he pressed his lips onto hers. _Too late for that_, she thought, smiling to herself, _But this might work in my favour. _She returned his kiss by opening her mouth and letting his tongue slip in. She slowly caressed his tongue with hers, but she pulled away, Eric whimpering in protest.

She smiled and leaned in once more. She forcefully pushed her tongue into his mouth, dueling his with such fiery passion, doing things that could make any grown man go cross-eyed. She slid his shirt down his shoulders…

_Wait, _he thought, _when did she untie me? I'll just play along for now…_Eric continued to formulate his plan in his mind. He was letting Calleigh think that she had control, then he would make his move.

Little did he know, but Calleigh had expected him to react this way. She already had her plan set in motion the moment she untied him. She slowly broke their kiss and moved on to his jaw, then his neck and down to his chest. She licked and nipped at his tanned skin until she reached his belt. She undid it and slid it off with ease and placed it around her neck.

She then brought her head down to the button of his pants, which she had already undone. She took the zipper in her mouth and pulled it all the way down, lightly brushing over his erection. Calleigh pulled him up and slid his pants down his legs.

Suddenly, he took her by her arms and picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and looked into his eyes, a look of confusion plaguing her face. Eric smiled and moved them to the bed where he threw her down.

He lay down on top of her and started to kiss her neck. She gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into them. Eric smiled at himself, clearly proud of his recent actions. He continued to tease her, biting at her neck moving down to the top of the corset licking the top of her chest.

Calleigh gasped at the sudden sensation. Eric's hands moved up her smooth legs until he reached her ass. He gently squeezed her rear as he continued his assault on her neck. Calleigh then mustered all of her strength and rolled them over. _Perfect_, she thought.

Eric was stunned by her strength, but he quickly brushed it off as she pressed her lips onto his.

Unfortunately for Eric, this was all a part of Calleigh's plan. She knew him so well that she predicted his desire for control. His desire to make love to her in bed, with him pulling all of the strings. Calleigh did not intend on that to happen any time soon.

She had expected him to take action, this was why she put the belt around her neck. She laced her fingers with Eric's and distracted him by expertly slipping her tongue into his mouth. When she felt Eric sigh into the kiss, she retrieved the belt.

She then brought his two hands together at the top of the bed and tied the both of them to the post. Eric's eyes widened in surprise. _Damn she's good. _Calleigh smiled, "Didn't think that I was actually gonna let u get away with that were you?"

Eric kept his eyes focused on hers, attempting to figure out what she was up to but to no avail. Calleigh, who was straddling him once more, got off of him and stood at the side of the bed. She smiled at the pleading look in his eyes, "Don't worry, this is _far_ from over."

Eric smiled as Calleigh's hands slid up her thighs, to the curve of her hips, to her breasts. She then undid the bow tie that held the corset together and let it fall to the floor. _Holy shit…I wonder how Ryan's doing? Natalia and Calleigh really planned this out. _Eric then heard a rather loud moan from the other room. _What is she doing to him?_

**In Natalia's room**

Ryan heard shuffling and then silence. "Eric? You still there?" He then felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Then soft breaths came on his ear, "I think he's a bit preoccupied. Don't worry you will be too."

Ryan bit his lip in anticipation as Natalia led him into her bedroom. She laid him down on the bed and undid his restraints, which she quickly redid as she tied him to the bedpost. She and Calleigh had planned this a bit too well…

She then carefully undid Ryan's blindfold. Ryan's mind raced as he had no idea what was going to happen next. Was she gonna change her mind and keep the blindfold on? What was she wearing?

Ryan's thoughts immediately left his head when he noticed Natalia's outfit. She had on a white push-up bra, a short white miniskirt, changed into white leggings and had on red pumps to match the red nurses hat. She was every guy's fantasy, hot Latina nurse making a house call.

"Sorry I'm so late Mr. Wolfe, but I forgot my equipment at the hospital," Natalia said as she turned around and bent over to search her bag. _That's not all she forgot, _Ryan noticed, a grin slowly spreading over his face.

Natalia then straightened up and turned around. "Time to take your temperature Mr. Wolfe." She placed the thermometer in his mouth and said in a deep, seductive voice, "Under your tongue please." Ryan was beginning to get nervous, he had no idea what was in store for him that night, but he would soon find out.

Natalia slid onto the bed and sat on his stomach. "Let's see here," she said taking the thermometer out of his mouth. "Mr. Wolfe, you're burning up. But don't you worry, I have a special treatment that will fix you right up."

Natalia slid her hands down his chest and slid off his belt. While taking off his pants, she leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the lips. Her distraction clearly working Natalia slid Ryan's pants off and continued kissing him. She broke the kiss and began to kiss his chest.

Her hand playing with his right nipple, she decided to give the other some attention as well. Taking it into her mouth, she gently nibbled on it coaxing a moan from Ryan's lips. She smile and started kissing her way down his stomach until she reached his waist. Then she noticed the bulge in his boxers she looked up at him and smiled.

Ryan then noticed the mischievous smile on her face as she looked up at him. Then, her head lowered itself once again. _Now this, _he thought, _is a night to remember for the rest of my life…_

* * *

**R&R please!! :DD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!! sry i took so long to update again, but i have alot more free time now!! So I will be updating regularly!! And I have started on another story already :D**

**I don't know how many more chps i want so i'm asking you guys!! It's all about what you want!! And plz review!! I want to know what you guyz think!!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter...not the way I wanted it to go but I like it! Enjoy!! :)**

* * *

_She smiled and started kissing her way down his stomach until she reached his waist. Then she noticed the bulge in his boxers she looked up at him and smiled._

_Ryan then noticed the mischievous smile on her face as she looked up at him. Then, her head lowered itself once again. __Now this, __he thought, __is a night to remember for the rest of my life…_

She kissed his lower stomach, and nipped at certain spots that made Ryan moan. She then ran her fingers up his toned stomach and up to his chest. She then pulled herself up to his eye-level and smiled.

She never realized how nervous she could make him before tonight. His palms were sweaty, he was constantly biting his lip…secretly, she loved it.

She loved how she had control over him like this. She loved how her actions made him sweat, how she influences that look on his face…that oh so cute face of his.

She looked into his eyes and inched closer to his face. She gently pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss that did not remain chaste once Ryan nibbled on her lower lip. Natalia could not fight her sudden arousal as Ryan slipped his tongue in.

_Damn he's good, _she thought, _I can't wait til I get to… _"Wait. Do we have protection?" Ryan's eyes widened, clearly he hadn't thought of it either. "If you untie me I'll get it. In the bathroom right?"

Natalia thought about it, she didn't want to be seen in the hall in this outfit so…"Yeah okay. But this isn't over," she said with a smile on her face as she untied him. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said as he pecked her on the lips.

Unfortunately, Calleigh and Eric were having a similar problem. Calleigh had also sent Eric to the bathroom to get condoms. Ryan opened the door to find a half naked Eric on the floor looking in the cupboard.

"You find it yet?" Ryan asked, knowing that he was looking for the same thing. Eric whirled around to find Ryan looking down at him. Ryan was clad in his boxers, _I ought to give the man more credit, he isn't that out of shape like I thought, _Eric snickered.

Ryan checked himself quickly, to ensure that there was nothing too embarrassing on his person and asked Eric, "What's so funny?" Eric simply shook his head and continued looking.

After a couple more seconds of searching Eric finally found the box, "Bingo," he said in triumph. He then opened the box to take out one for himself.

Then something happened. His brow furrowed, his eyes widened and he bit his lip. His hand entered the box as he searched for something, obviously in vain by the look on his face. Eric sighed and dropped his hand to his waist.

Ryan became confused, "What's wrong? Is she out?" Eric shook his head. Ryan took a step towards Eric and stretched his hand out in an attempt to take the box. The attempt was clearly futile as Eric, in one swift movement, put the box behind his back.

"Eric, what's going on?" The look on Eric's face showed that there was definitely a problem, one of the worst problems they could have at this point in time. Ryan's eyes widened in realization, "You've gotta be kidding me." Eric shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Eric nodded. Ryan looked up at the ceiling and ran his hands down his face. Eric walked towards the sink and leaned on the counter facing Ryan. "What are we gonna do?" Eric asked.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "What _can_ we do?"

Eric looked down at the floor. Ryan looked at Eric with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes, _I hope Natalia doesn't get mad at me for doing this…_

**In Calleigh's Room**

_What's taking Eric so long? _Calleigh got off the bed and walked to her closet. She opened it, trying to make as little noise possible and took out her robe. She slipped it on as she exited the bedroom. She tiptoed down the hall, trying to keep her position quiet.

_I wonder how Natalia and Ryan are doing? _Calleigh pondered eavesdropping for a minute; _Just to see if they are okay. _She continued to convince herself that she was checking up on them. To make sure that they were safe.

She tiptoed back down the hall towards Natalia's room. It was still dark, so she used the wall to guide her down the hall, until she felt Natalia's door under her fingers. She pressed her ear to the door in an attempt to hear something… anything.

She heard nothing.

_They can't be done already, _she thought. For a millisecond, Calleigh even pondered opening the door, but quickly turned down that option incase something was actually going on. Calleigh turned around so that her back was facing the door and leaned on it, she looked at the ceiling and rested her head on the door.

Suddenly, the door opened out from behind Calleigh, causing her to fall backwards. Unfortunately for the two of them, Natalia was right behind her. They landed on the floor in an uncomfortable heap, Calleigh on top of Natalia's front.

The two of them simultaneously groaned in pain. "Calleigh? What are you doing?" Natalia inquired. Calleigh rolled off of Natalia, but did not make any sudden movements to get up. She lay next to Natalia on the floor, on her back.

"I was checking to make sure if the two of you were safe," she replied. Natalia chuckled at the double meaning. "I know it sounds funny, but we are still in danger," Calleigh said. Natalia laughed out loud, "No I know. It's just…never mind."

"Nice outfit by the way, Cal." Calleigh looked at herself, the robe had opened when she fell back. She laughed out loud, "Yeah I didn't expect to leave the room, we were quite occupied…"

Natalia sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, she then wrapped her arms around her knees, "You and Eric finished already? I thought you two would be going at it _all_ night." Calleigh laughed, "Yeah, we kinda hit a little road bump."

Natalia looked over at Calleigh, "Yeah same here. What happened?" Calleigh sat up and crossed her legs, "Well…"

_**CRASH!!**_

"What the hell was that?" Natalia whispered. Calleigh shrugged, "I wonder if it's the guys. Because no one else besides Horatio knows our position." Natalia got up and walked towards her closet.

She opened it, stooped down and reached far on the inside of the closet floor. When she felt it, she tightened her grip and pulled hard until the safe was out completely. She turned the dial, entering the combination and opened the safe.

She reached inside and pulled out two revolvers. Calleigh's eyes widened, "I had no idea, Nat. You didn't seem like that kinda girl."

Natalia loaded them and stood up, "There's a lot you don't know about me, sweetie." Calleigh smiled as Natalia helped her up and gave her one of the loaded guns. Calleigh took the lead and exited the room, Natalia watching her back from behind.

The women made their way down the hall, hearts pounding in their chests. What if it was the Russians? What did they want? Where were the guys? Questions ran through their minds at light speed.

Grunts and shuffling could be heard. The bathroom, Calleigh mouthed to Natalia. Natalia nodded and followed the older woman down the hall to the bathroom. The door to the bathroom was closed. Calleigh directed Natalia to go to the other side of the door.

Calleigh and Natalia looked at each other in the eyes and nodded in unison. Calleigh wrapped her hand around the round doorknob and opened it quickly. "Freeze!" she yelled, her gun facing the two half naked men in front of her.

Both women sighed audibly. Both men were lying on their sides facing each other. Ryan's legs were wrapped around Eric's waist, in an attempt to hold him down, but Eric's arm was straight out, holding Ryan an arm's length away. Eric's other arm was extended behind him, holding the box of condoms that Ryan was trying to reach for with his other arm.

Calleigh and Natalia's arms fell, their guns now at their waistlines. Natalia leaned against the door frame and began to laugh. Calleigh placed her other arm on her hip and looked at the two men with an extremely furious look on her face.

"What the hell are y'all doin'?" Calleigh asked, her accent clear as the light of day. Ryan and Eric quickly disentangled themselves and stood up. "Well?" Natalia asked.

Silence.

"Do you have any idea what you put us through just now?" Natalia asked, "We thought the Russians broke in or something."

Ryan and Eric looked at each other and back to their respective girlfriends.

"Well…" Eric started, "I was in here looking for a condom for me and Cal. Then Ryan came in. Then I found the box and realized that we had a problem."

He then looked at Ryan signaling that it was his turn. Ryan said, "There was only one condom left." Callegh and Natalia laughed out loud. "Why is that so funny?" Eric asked, " It's a serious problem! Wolfe fucking attacked me for the box!"

This only made the women laugh even more. Calleigh reached for Natalia's shoulder to prop herself up. Natalia looked at them, "Why didn't you come to one of us?" The men looked at each other, then looked at the floor. Calleigh giggled then looked at Eric. "Come on, babe, let's go to bed." Eric's face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes that means we don't need the condom. Besides I think that Ryan and Natalia should have it anyway, it _is _ their first night together after all…" Ryan and Natalia blushed. Calleigh took Eric's hand and made their way to the bedroom. "That was embarrassing," Eric said as he shut the door behind them. Calleigh chuckled, "Yes it was."

She then turned and faced Eric, grabbed hold of him by his boxers and pulled him closer. "Now, where were we?" Eric smiled and pushed Calleigh on the bed, "Right about here."

_**The next morning**_

Calleigh woke up to strong arms wrapped around her stomach. She smiled at the memory of what had happened the night before. She placed her small hands over his larger ones and traced her fingertips up and down his arms.

Eric's eyes fluttered open. How he wished every morning would be like this. Waking up to this beautiful blonde angel who always smelled of sweet vanilla. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head, "Good morning."

Calleigh turned over in his arms and kissed him on the lips, "Now it is." Eric smiled, "I'm gonna go make breakfast, okay?" Calleigh groaned and pulled him closer to her, "No you don't. You're not goin' anywhere." Eric chuckled.

He leaned in and kissed her again. This kiss was sweet, full of love. They hadn't had time alone to talk in a long while. Calleigh broke the kiss, "I love you."

Eric' smiled and pecked her lips, "You better had." Calleigh scoffed lightly and hit him in the arm, "And what would you do if I don't love you?" Eric looked up at the ceiling then back at her mischievously.

"This," he said as he began to tickle her stomach. Calleigh laughed out loud and began to squirm underneath him. She tried to stop him but all that came out of her was a scream, "Ahhh."

She finally found the strength to tell him to stop, which he did. Then, someone was knocking on the door, "Will you guys keep it down in there?" Calleigh giggled. Suddenly, her stomach made an audible noise that filled the room.

"Okay, now I'm gonna go make you breakfast," Eric said as he made his way out of bed. Calleigh smiled at him as she watched him put on clothes to leave the room. His eyes locked with hers, "What are you smiling at?"

She rose out of bed and made her way towards him. She pecked him on the cheek and said, "My future husband." Eric smiled and exited the room to make the love of his life the best breakfast she would ever have.

**R&R please!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! :) Thanks for the awesome reviews!! :D U all inspired me to write this one in light speed! U gave me inspiration! :P Hope you guys enjoy this chp!**

**I already have ideas on how to finish the story...but that's not gonna b for another while...so enjoy!

* * *

**

The next few days went by uneventfully, since that incident. Calleigh and Natalia agreed that they should keep the excitement level down. To avoid repeating anything that happened that night.

Their situation did not improve much since they had to go into hiding. Horatio had called in a couple of times informing them that they had some new suspects, but that they were no closer to getting to the head of the problem.

No one had the slightest idea of who would want to hurt Eric and Calleigh so badly. Eric had had some altercations with the Russians beforehand, when he was helping his father.

Alexander Sharova. At first no one trusted him, not even Eric. It took a long while, but he was soon deemed to be trustworthy by Eric and finally by Calleigh. Everyone followed suit realizing that he was actually a decent man that was just too far into the business of the Russian mob.

It was too late to get him out. No one was thrilled about this news. But, Horatio, being the man that he is, seized the opportunity to have an inside man.

For the past week or so, Sharova had been receiving information about heists and plans to illegal trades and fed the information to Horatio. It was amazing how none of the Russians had noticed such duplicity yet.

Every time that there was an update from Sharova, Horatio would call one of the four and relay the information. However, the information shared had nothing to do with the hits placed on Calleigh and Eric.

Today, however, was an exception. Sharova was pulled into a top priority meeting with the Russians early in the afternoon. He got a text message informing him to be at La Horquette restaurant for one-thirty in the afternoon.

He arrived the same time as one of his accomplices. He could never remember the man's name, so he simply waved at him. They entered the restaurant together and quickly found their party sitting in the back of the room.

The restaurant was small and private, one of those old time Italian restaurants. Vines all over the ceiling and walls, old wooden chairs and tables. Fortunately there was an open bar; Sharova would be making good use of that after this meeting.

Sharova made his way over to the table in the back. He sat down and started to look around the table to see who attended this meeting.

He looked around and made a mental note of the people who attended. His eyes made their way around the table slowly until he reached the end. His eyes widened upon seeing the person at the head of the table.

Chatting away with the man next to him was Aleksi Sarnoff, son of Ivan Sarnoff, who everyone believed to be dead. _Thanks to Horatio, _Sharova thought to himself. He wondered if Ivan was in fact dead.

For some reason he had this nagging feeling that he was alive and in hiding.

"Ahem."

Sharova was pulled from his thoughts by Aleksi, who was starting the meeting.

"Good afternoon to you all," he said, his Russian accent evident, "This meeting is going to be a short one as I have important business to attend to."

_Business with your father no doubt,_ Sharova thought. He tried to block out all other thoughts because he had to pay attention to this meeting. He had a feeling that this meeting would provide him with some good information to give to Horatio.

"As you all know, we have a sudden interest with the Miami- Dade crime lab. Mainly Eric Delko and his little girlfriend." From then on Sharova listened on intently.

"We have two hits placed on them, but they have recently gone into hiding. They weren't able to hide for long. One of my sources has revealed their location. They are staying with one of their co-workers, Natalia Boa Vista. She and their other co- worker, Ryan Wolfe have been protecting them day and night."

Sharova's face and heart fell. His son was now in grave danger, Calleigh as well. He had grown fond of Calleigh over the time he knew her. He treated her as if she were his own daughter, which she would soon be. He could not begin to think about her getting harmed in any form or fashion.

He tuned back in to the conversation when Aleksi started to talk once again. "We have placed a hit on them as well. It would make everything a lot easier for everyone."

Sharova's heart pounded in his chest. He prayed that he didn't look as nervous as he felt. "Sharova."

His heart stopped for a split second. He looked up and realized that Aleksi was addressing him himself. "Yes?"

"We need you to get to them for us. You are the boy's father are you not?" Sharova swallowed nervously and nodded. "Excellent. I'll be in contact with you over the next couple of days. We want it to happen as soon as possible."

Sharova nodded, it was all he could do. He was flabbergasted. He was the one chosen to do his son in. How the hell was he going to tell Horatio? How was Eric going to take the news? He was so nervous, and the meeting hadn't even ended yet.

They were now discussing the gun trade they were going to do this Monday at the docks. He had already informed Horatio of this, so he took this opportunity to go to the bar. He needed a drink…_desperately. _"Scotch on the rocks," he told the bartender.

_How did this happen? _ He thought to himself. The bartender put the drink and a napkin in front of him. There was no way he could get out of this one.

He had to call Horatio.

He already knew that he couldn't be I on the plan. He had to be blind to the actions of his covert partners. He brought the drink to his lips and took a sip. He hissed at the sharp taste, and put the drink on the bar table.

He put his elbows on the counter and his face in his hands. How the hell were they going to pull this off?

Just then, Sharova felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Aleksi. He turned in his seat and looked as attentive as possible. Aleksi handed him a cell phone, "I'll be I touch. Keep that on you at all times."

Sharova nodded and watched as the rest of the men left the room. He turned back to the bar and picked up his drink. He downed it in one big gulp. Then he got up and made his way out of the restaurant. _Time to call Horatio, _he thought.

It was a sentence he was even afraid to think, and dead scared to say out loud.

_**At the lab**_

Horatio closed his cell phone. He just got the most disturbing phone call. This information he had just received changes everything.

Sharova had just called him and told him that his four best CSIs had hits placed on them, and that he was the man to lead the Russians to them. How they knew of their safe house, he had no idea.

When they were thinking of one, Natalia had the idea of them staying by her. The Russians would be looking for something more covert, so them hiding in plain sight was an excellent plan. He also thought it best to have Ryan there as well, to add to their fire power just incase.

But were they enough to deal with the Russians?

Horatio sure hoped so. He opened his phone once again and dialed a familiar number. "Eric, don't move. I just got more information, and I think it's best that I tell you in person. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Horatio closed his phone and exited his office. He then stepped I the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor, "Ready or not, here they come."

Horatio pulled up in Natalia's driveway deep in thought as to how he was going to break the news to the four of them. Quick and painless, that was the best way. Although it wouldn't quite be painless…

He walked up to the front door and knocked three times. The door opened slowly revealing a very perturbed Natalia.

"Miss Boa Vista," Horatio said, taking off his sunglasses.

"Hey Horatio, come on in." Horatio nodded and stepped forward, entering Natalia's house. He walked towards the living room, following Natalia.

He soon found the rest of his team there, waiting for him. Eric sat on the long couch, Calleigh laying down with her head on his lap. Ryan sat on the other couch. The moment he entered their positions changed, Calleigh sat up and straightened her clothes, and Eric and Ryan took their feet off of the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Good afternoon. I wish I was here on better terms, but that is not the case today," Horatio sighed, unusual for him. Now they knew it was bad. They braced themselves, almost literally for the oncoming hurricane.

"Mr. Sharova contacted me not too long ago and updated me on your current situation." Calleigh took Eric's hand and gripped tightly awaiting the horrible news.

Horatio took a deep breath, "He has informed me that the Russians are in fact aware of your current location and that there is a hit placed on each of you." Natalia bit her lip and sat next to Ryan, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into him and brought her hands to her face. Calleigh and Eric remained in the same position, their faces pale as sheets. "I am so sorry you guys," Calleigh said to Ryan and Natalia, "I knew that something like this would happen…"

"It's okay Cal. We knew what we were getting into. It's not your fault." Horatio moved to the recliner across from the couch. Eric suddenly got up, "I'll be right back."

Calleigh watched him leave, confused. She got up soon after he left and went to their room. When she entered she found him sitting on the bed, his face in his hands. Calleigh walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

She placed her hand on his back, "Babe, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. Calleigh looked at him in his eyes, "Eric you need to talk to me. Something's bugging you, and I can't stand it."

"It's all my fault, Cal. None of you guys would be in danger if I hadn't agreed to do this."

Calleigh shook her head, "No it's not Eric. We all agreed to do this. We are all here to help you because we love you. _I love you. _And there was no way I was letting you do this on your own."

Eric looked up at his fiancée, "But if something were to happen to yo-" He was cut off by her lips on his. Their lips moved I sync, dancing to inaudible music.

She broke off and rested her forehead on his, "Nothing is going to happen to me, or to any one of us. Just have faith, Eric. We'll get through this."

Eric smiled at Calleigh; he really loved this woman. After all of this was done and over with, he was going to give her the most extravagant wedding ever. She deserved that and much more.

They sat there in silence, holding each other in a comforting reassurance. Then she looked up, "Eric I have to tell you something." He nodded. What could she possibly have to say now?

All of a sudden there was a crash, Eric turned around, and his eyes widened. In one swift movement he grabbed Calleigh and pushed her onto the floor.

A loud blast ensued.

Eric's ears rang. Where the hell did that come from? He somehow made it on top of Calleigh in an attempt to shield her. Unfortunately his attempt was futile. He looked down at her and noticed the blood.

It was gushing from a wound in her side. "Cal? Cal?! Oh my God! Help! Horatio! Cal, it's gonna be okay. Talk to me, Cal. Talk to me."

Her eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth to say something, it was obviously very painful. She finally got a few words out," Eric. Eric I- I'm pregnant…" Then she passed out.

**Sry for the cliffy :) But i would really like it if I got more reviews before i continued! :D So R&R plz!! Luv u guyz!! (In a totally normal way :D)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews :D **

**This one has a cliffy too sry :P**

**Hope you like it! :)

* * *

**

_All of a sudden there was a crash, Eric turned around, and his eyes widened. In one swift movement he grabbed Calleigh and pushed her onto the floor._

_A loud blast ensued._

_Eric's ears rang. Where the hell did that come from? He somehow made it on top of Calleigh in an attempt to shield her. Unfortunately his attempt was futile. He looked down at her and noticed the blood._

_It was gushing from a wound in her side. "Cal? Cal?! Oh my God! Help! Horatio! Cal, it's gonna be okay. Talk to me, Cal. Talk to me."_

_Her eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth to say something, it was obviously very painful. She finally got a few words out," Eric, I'm pregnant…" Then she passed out._

Eric's jaw dropped to the floor. He was flabbergasted. Amazed. How the _hell _could this happen? He gets the best news ever at the worst time of his life…

Then Eric heard muffled noises coming from the door. It was Horatio. "Eric! Eric what happened?! Are you guys okay?"

"H! No, Calleigh got hit! She's knocked out! We need to get her to the hospital now! It looks really bad!" Unfortunately for them, the door was blocked by rubble caused from the explosion. There was an abundance of wood from the dresser piled up in front of the door.

"H! The door is blocked!" Eric quickly scanned his surroundings for another way to get out. The room was a disaster. Only half of the bed was left, and it was on fire. The rest of the room was covered in broken glass and pieces of wood scattered al over the floor.

_Wait, where did all of this glass come from?_ Eric looked around and saw that where the window should have been is now a gaping hole. "There's a hole in the wall that leads outside! I'm taking Calleigh to get help now!"

"Eric no! The bomber might still be outside! It's too dangerous!" Eric heard Natalia say. Eric shifted back to Calleigh's side. _She is worth it. I am not letting either of them die…_

_Rrring! Rrring!! _Sharova's eyes opened from peaceful slumber. He groaned and looked at the red digits flashing before his eyes. 2:47 A.M. _Who the fuck is calling me at this hour? _

He looked at the phone and realized that it was the phone that Aleksi Sarnoff had given him. He opened it quickly, "Hello." Damn, he even sounded shaky on the phone.

"The plan is now in motion. Wait for further instruction. You will receive instructions in an hour's time telling you what to do. Act quickly and quietly, don't want to leave a trail now do we?"

Sharova agreed. He closed the phone and laid back down on the bed. He couldn't sleep. How could he when he was aware of his son's death sentence every waking moment?

He opened his other phone and dialed. _Time to face the music…_

Horatio began to worry. _Did Eric actually leave the building? Is he okay? Did he make it? _Just then the front door burst open. It was Eric. "Give me the car keys. Calleigh's getting worse!" Ryan threw the keys to him.

"I'm going with you," Natalia said. Horatio shook his head and said, "That is not a good idea miss Boa Vista. You and mister Wolfe should stay put."

Ryan nodded and inched closer to Natalia, as if to shield her from anything that could possibly happen. Natalia smiled at him and laced their fingers, she needed to feel safe, and she only felt safe when she was with him.

Eric left the room quickly and left the three of them to examine the scene that Natalia's house had become.

Horatio turned to face the two of them, "Okay, we need to process the entire property from top to bottom. Ryan, you go outside and miss Boa Vista you go into Eric and Calleigh's room and tell me if you find anything."

The two nodded. "Where are you gonna be H?" Ryan questioned.

Horatio put on his sunglasses and answered, "Getting answers."

"Calleigh, baby, it's gonna be okay. Just hang on please. Please. We're almost there."

Eric attempted to console his fiancée in the backseat. She was unconscious, but he knew that she could hear him. They had a special bond.

Whether they were right next to each other or on different parts of the world, they always knew if something was wrong. They were aware of the other's presence and love. It was never doubted for even a second.

From the very beginning of their relationship, fro that one kiss they shared, their bond had only strengthened. It was there before, but it was nowhere near as strong as it became once they became more intimate.

That is how Eric knew that Calleigh could hear him. He knew that she knew that he would do anything to make sure that she was safe. _Anything._

Eric sped across the freeway. Dodging traffic as best he could, darting between cars, even driving on the shoulder a couple of times. He needed to get Calleigh help, and nothing would stop him.

Unfortunately, he was not aware of the black SUV that had been following him since he had left Natalia's house. He had no idea that that he was going to be faced with the most difficult decision he would ever have to make.

Sharova stepped out of hisapartment and walked towards his car. Wondering the whole way whether or not his son was safe. He had just received a phone call a moment ago from Horatio, saying that Calleigh had been injured in a bombing and that Eric was taking her to the hospital.

He knew that it was not the safest thing to do, but he also knew that Eric would not allow Calleigh to be hurt without trying to help her. He had planned to go to the ER himself and talk to Eric and see if there was anything he could do himself.

He would do anything for his son and his soon to be daughter-in-law. A smile crept across his face upon the thought of Calleigh walking down the aisle, a vision in white, walking into Eric's open arms. This vision warmed Sharova's heart.

Sharova had many problems with his love life, Eric being proof, but he was overjoyed at the thought that Eric had found someone special. Calleigh was definitely an extremely special woman. He could not wait to be able to call her his daughter.

He unlocked his car and opened the door. As he sat down he put the keys in the ignition.

_Click._

Sharova's eyes widened. He looked into his rear view mirror and gazed into familiar eyes. It was one of Aleksi's personal lackeys, Viggo Dratnev. He was known for his ruthlessness and his inability to feel any emotion at all…except anger.

Dratnev put the gun to Sharova's temple. Sharova opened his mouth, "What do you want?"

Dratnev kept a straight face as he answered his thick accent evident, "I have direct orders from Aleksi to take you to the hospital. The plan is in action, you have to keep up with your part right now."

Sharova winced. This was the last thing he wanted to do. Deliver his son to the Russians to face his death sentence while his wife was in critical condition. Nevertheless, he nodded and made his way towards the hospital, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

Eric sat next to Calleigh's bed, she was still unconscious. The first thing Eric did as the doctor approached him twenty minutes ago was to demand to see her. The doctor agreed, but said that she would not be able to wake up for another half an hour.

The doctor then asked if Eric knew that she was pregnant, Eric nodded; but then he became nervous, wondering if the baby was alright. If _their_ baby was safe.

Reading his facial expression the doctor quickly set Eric straight telling him that the baby was okay, but that Calleigh should remain off of her feet for that next month, just to be safe, and even after that month she should not be stressed out in any way. It would cause unnecessary complications for the baby.

Eric noted the doctor's advice mentally as he went over to Calleigh's bedside. He had been sitting there gazing at her ever since the doctor had briefed him on her condition. He refused to move or to let his eyes waver for even one second. He wanted to be there when she woke up. _He _wanted to be the first thing that she saw when she woke up. That one constant in her life. _That _is what he wanted to be. For that reason he _refused_ to move.

Eric had heard the door open, but his eyes remained stationary. He then heard a familiar voice. "Eric," Horatio started, "How is she doing?"

Eric sighed, "The doctor said that she is stable and that she's due to wake up any minute now, and I want to be here when that happens." Horatio nodded.

"Did you guys find anything?"

"Ryan and Natalia are still searching the house for anything that the bomber might have left behind, but I am not su-" Horatio was cut off by his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"One minute, Eric," he opened his phone, "Caine. Yes miss Boa Vista. I see. Thank you. She is stable, but she is still unconscious. Yes I'll tell him. Okay, keep me posted."

Horatio turned to face Eric, "Natalia said that the contents of the bomb are similar to that of the case at the restaurant a couple of weeks ago. Which ties it directly to the Russians."

Eric let out an audible breath. Horatio walked over it him and put a comforting and reassuring hand on Eric's shoulder, "Everything is going to be okay, Eric. I will make sure of it."

Eric smiled genuinely at his boss' concern, but he knew that this was his battle to fight, and that he would have to end it. _By the looks of it, pretty soon, _he thought.

Horatio's gaze drifted from Calleigh to outside the window. His eyes narrowed as he tried to make sense of the scene occurring. He saw an older man being led inside of the hospital entrance by another younger man. The older man seemed quite familiar…Sharova.

Horatio's eyes widened in realization, _It's time._ Although he was feeling totally and utterly nervous and scared out of his mind, Horatio successfully kept a calm façade when he talked to Eric, "Eric, your father's here. I need you to stay calm and think rationally. No matter what happens. Do. Not. Panic."

Eric looked at his boss in confusion, but upon seeing the seriousness in his eyes, nodded and stood. He looked Horatio in his eyes, "Be careful, H."

Horatio looked back at Eric and pulled him into a deep embrace, "You too, Eric," he pulled away, "You too." He put on his sunglasses and exited the room.

Eric ran his hand over his face, _How the hell am I supposed to solve this? Think, Eric, think._

"Eric?"

He snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing Calleigh utter his name from her lips. He turned and looked at her, a smile gracing his lips. She was awake, she was safe, for now.

They stared into each other's eyes, asking and answering each other, without uttering a word. Sometimes, silence was everything. He resumed his position next to her bed and held her hand. He then leaned in and brushed his lips over hers tentatively, not wanting to hurt her.

Calleigh knew this, so she pressed her lips against his reassuring him that he does not cause her any pain. Eric smiled into the kiss then pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers, "I love you, so much."

Calleigh smiled and pecked his lips, "I love you, too." Calleigh's eyes then drifted to the figure in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Eric turned sharply and his eyes met those of his father. He then turned back to Calleigh, "It's okay, Cal." He looked back over to Sharova who nodded at him, Eric nodded back in response. It was time.

He looked back at Calleigh once again, trying to keep a picture of her eyes glued to his brain because her was not sure when next he would see her. Or _if _he would see her at all.

"Cal, no matter what happens…" Eric's voice broke, he felt the tears welling up in the back of his eyes, "No matter what happens, know that I will always love you."

Calleigh became confused, "What? Eric what are you talking about? What's going on?" Tears fell down Eric's cheeks he brushed his hand through her hair, "I have to go, baby. Promise me that you will stay safe…that you will keep the baby safe. _Our _baby safe."

Calleigh bit her lip in am attempt to keep her tears at bay. This attempt was futile. Tears streamed down her face once she realized how serious Eric was. She cupped his face, looked him square in his eyes and brought her lips to his.

She wanted to keep a memory of him, and kissing him was the best memory she could ask for. She loved how Eric kissed her. He made her feel like she was the only woman he had ever kissed. The only woman he had ever loved.

He held onto her wrists and pulled away slowly. "I love you."

Calleigh smiled, "I love you, too. Now go save lives." Eric smiled and kissed her palm. He then let go of her hands and kissed her on her forehead.

He then got up and walked over to exit the room. He turned into the hallway and met up with his father down the hall. They looked into each other's eyes. "Be careful, my son," Sharova said.

Eric nodded, "Take care of her. She means everything to me." Sharova placed a hand on his shoulder, "She is like my daughter, nothing will happen to her. _Ever._" After a brief hug Eric made his way out of the hospital doors and walked across the parking lot towards his car.

As he unlocked it, a hand snaked its way in front of his face and put a rag on his nose and mouth. Eric struggled with the man, keeping up with pretenses. Then he blacked out. The plan was now in full motion.

* * *

**So?? Review and tell me wat u think plz!! Next chp will come up when i get at least 80 reviews :) luv u guyz!! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for not updating but I just got back my results and my parents are getting on retarded about them. Anyways I hope y'all like this chp!!

* * *

**

_After a painful goodbye to his fiancée and unborn child…_

_As he unlocked it, a hand snaked its way in front of his face and put a rag on his nose and mouth. Eric struggled with the man, keeping up with pretenses. Then he blacked out. The plan was now in full motion._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharova walked into Calleigh's room with a worried and pained look on his face. Calleigh looked up at her future father-in-law and noticed his expression, "Are you okay?"

She knew that it was a stupid question, because none of them were okay. Not until Eric was safe and at home. Nevertheless Sharova answered truthfully, "I will be better knowing that my son is safe. But for now, I am designated to protect you."

Calleigh smiled genuinely. She had grown attached to Sharova in the time she had gotten to know him. She found out that he was a decent guy who had many problems involving the Russian mob.

A couple of times she had attempted to coax him to tell her how he got affiliated with the mob at all. To her dismay, he always told her only one thing, "You will find out in due time моя дочь."

The first time he had told her this she was both taken aback and touched at the fact that he had already called her "his daughter"; a phrase that she had Eric translate. She still had a bad feeling about Sharova, but she figured that if Eric trusted him, there was no harm to follow suit.

"Does Horatio know what's going on?" Sharova nodded, "He signaled Eric when I had arrived." Calleigh bit her lip, a nervous habit.

Calleigh continued to eye Sharova as he nervously paced around the hospital room. She knew that he and Eric had become close lately, but she was still slightly taken aback at his frightened mood. He quickly stopped pacing and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

However, much to his dismay, she saw through his façade. She new exactly how frightened and scared for his son he was. Eric was currently their only family. She could only speak for herself about her family but she knew that Sharova was in a similar position.

Calleigh's family was far from a typical family. Despite her father's heavy drinking habits, she loved him deeply and would do anything for him. Her mother was not much of a mother, to Calleigh she was more of a friend than a mother figure.

She was so glad to have Eric in her life, and she was positive that Sharova felt the same way. She had opened her mouth to break the silence, when the door to the room opened.

Calleigh's doctor came in with her chart in hand. "Good to see that you're awake miss Duquesne. How are you feeling?"

Calleigh smiled at the doctor, "Like a million bucks, doc." She really did feel like that…_physically. _Emotionally she was a wreck, she was anxious, nervous and scared, all for Eric. She needed to get out of here as quickly as possible, she couldn't stand just laying here in a hospital bed while the love of her life is risking his life for her and many others.

_I have to help, one way or another,_ she thought.

"So when can I get out of here?" she asked, with a hopeful look on her face. The doctor looked at his chart, then looked up at her. "You seem to be healing extremely well, but I would still like to keep you here one more night, just for observation."

Calleigh bit her lip. She couldn't stay in this hole for one more minute, how the hell was she supposed to stay here overnight. "Can't I just sign some papers and leave early?"

The doctor looked up at her from the chart with a puzzled look on his face, "Miss Duquesne are you sure about that? We are not sure of the complete extent of your injuries. I am not sure if releasing you is the best idea."

"Look, with all due respect, I can not stay cooped up in this room for another night, I have other, more important, matters to attend to if you don't mind."

The doctor pursed his lips in thought, but then nodded his head in agreement. I'll have a nurse bring you the papers for you to sign, you can be out of here by the end of the day."

Calleigh smiled at the doctor, "Thank you."

The doctor smiled back, "No problem, ma'am. Just make sure and rest up, that injury will only get worse with unnecessary movement."

Calleigh nodded her head and watched as the doctor left the room. She turned to look at Sharova who's gaze was out the window fixed on something Calleigh could not see.

"Are you okay?" Calleigh asked, deeply concerned for the man. He tore his gaze away from the window and fixed it on Calleigh. He smiled and walked over to her, "I am just fine. Am I allowed to hug my future daughter?"

A small smile graced her lips as she held out her arms towards him, like a little girl asking to be held by her daddy. He embraced her tightly, but not to tight as she was still in a bit of pain. He breathed in her scent and sighed in content. He was absolutely delighted that his son had found such a remarkable woman.

Calleigh rubbed soothing circles in Sharova's back as she gave him a much needed hug. She might have needed it more than him, but she would never admit that. They both pulled back simultaneously, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Let's get you out of here моя дочь."

Calleigh smiled at him and nodded. Just then the nurse came in holding a clipboard. "Good afternoon, miss Duquesne. These are the forms that you have to sign. Once you are done, you are free to go. I will have a wheelchair sent up once you have signed them."

Calleigh started to protest to the wheelchair, saying that she would be fine but the nurse quickly added in with a smile on her face, "The doctor gave me strict orders that you were not to walk unnecessarily."

Calleigh sighed heavily and signed the forms. When the nurse had unhooked the machines and turned them off she took the clipboard and said, "I will send the wheelchair up in about ten minutes. You'll need to get changed."

She nodded at the nurse, then slowly got out of bed. She stumbled a bit, but regained her balance. "Would you like some help?" She looked over at Sharova, "No, but thank you. I shouldn't be long."

He nodded as she entered the bathroom. He walked back over to the window and looked out of it. The sight he had just witnessed flooded his memory once again. He had seen Eric walking towards his car. However, he had also seen the man approach him from behind and knock him out. He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, _I hope that he is okay. _

The door opened once again, revealing a man in light blue scrubs with a wheelchair. "Good afternoon. Is miss Duquesne ready?"

"Not yet, but I will escort her out of the hospital." The man nodded and took his leave. Just then, Calleigh emerged in a light blue sundress. It stopped right above her knees with a pretty floral pattern adorning the hem.

The blue of the dress brought out the green in her eyes beautifully. Sharova smiled, _My son has done well. _Calleigh smiled back at Sharova, "All set."

He nodded back at her and helped her into the wheelchair. He took the bag from the bed and hung it on the handle of the wheelchair as he pushed her out of the room.

They quickly made their way out of the hospital and into the car. They drove home in silence, neither of them knowing what to say in such a situation.

The silence was then interrupted by the shrill ring of Calleigh's cell phone. Without looking at the ID she answered, "Duquesne. Hey Horatio. Yea I'm out. Where? Okay, yea I got it. See you there."

She closed her phone and turned her head to see Sharova, "Horatio said to go to the Starfish hotel on Flagler, he said that he would meet us there."

Sharova nodded his head in understanding and let out an audible breath. Calleigh then put a hand on his shoulder reassuring him, "Everything will be okay. He will be fine. You'll see." Sharova smled. He knew that he should believe her, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head saying that something was not right.

Calleigh had a similar feeling, she just did not want to have a hopeless atmosphere. She had to believe that Eric knew what he was doing, that everything would soon be okay and that she would soon be in his arms once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric opened his eyes to see nothing. He saw pitch black. He had to open and to get accustomed to his surroundings. He put his arms out in front of him to feel if there was anything or anyone there. All he felt was the cold stone floor. He sat up, crossed his legs and sighed deeply. He then put his face in his hands as he tried to remember what had transpired.

He remembered the accident, rushing Calleigh to the hospital, seeing her wake up and expressing his good byes. Then he remembered telling his dad to watch over her, after that it was fuzzy.

He knew that the Russians probably had him, and that he had to proceed with his part of the plan. However, what he didn't know was that things were about to make a drastic turn for the worst, and there was nothing he could do about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh and Sharova pulled up at the hotel, only to be greeted by a certain red-headed man with a wheelchair in hand. Calleigh smiled at Horatio, "You didn't have to do this Horatio. I would have been fine."

"Yes I did Calleigh, you should be resting at all times." He helped her into the wheelchair and nodded to Sharova as he wheeled her inside.

After checking in at the lobby, Horatio led the two upstairs to their room. "I couldn't risk you going to either your or Eric's houses. You need to be in hiding."

Calleigh moved from the wheelchair to the couch, wincing slightly at the sudden pain in her side. Her thoughts then turned to Eric. "Horatio, is he okay?"

Horatio turned to face out the window, "I am not sure. But he will be," he put on his shades, "he will be." Calleigh smiled at her boss.

Not long after they were settled in, Horatio left, saying that he needed to get back to the lab, but not after promising to call Calleigh if they got a lead.

Calleigh and Sharova just sat in silence for a little while, not knowing what to say once again. Then Calleigh spoke up, "Why don't we get some food in here? Hospital food isn't the best I have tasted."

Sharova chuckled and nodded. After placing their orders Sharova sat next to Callegh on the couch and let out a breath. Calleigh thought that they should talk a bit. After all, he was going to be her dad soon.

"Mr. Sharova," Calleigh started, "I think that we should talk."

He turned to face Calleigh, elbows on his knees, "Yes I think that we should too. And please, call me отец." **(father)**

Calleigh smiled, "Thanks, отец. Um…okay. I just want you to answer this question truthfully for me, please."

Sharova sighed, he already knew what this question was going to be. He then looked Calleigh in the eyes and nodded for her to continue.

She took in a breathe and continued, "Why did you decide to get out of the mob?" Sharova looked at her once again, this was not the question he was expecting.

Calleigh smiled softly, she knew exactly what he was thinking. She wanted to know more about him, what he had done, where he lived, and most importantly, how he got involved in the Russian mob.

She frequently asked this question, always expecting an answer, but now that she noticed she wasn't going to get one willingly, she changed the question around, hoping to trick him into answering.

Sharova ran his hand through his hair and exhaled, "Eric." Calleigh was shocked at first, but then she smiled and even laughed a bit. She knew that her fiancé was very persuasive, but to get someone to quit the Russian mob was a new level, even for him.

Sharova continued, "The first time we met, he started talking. He has quite a way with words, but I wouldn't listen then. I didn't know better."

He then inhaled and exhaled, this was clearly hard for him to say. "Eric is such and amazing man. He went to the ends of the earth to ensure my safety. He convinced me that the Russians would not provide me with safety at all times, so he said- no he promised me that he- that he…" Sharova started to lose his voice.

Noticing this Calleigh shifted across from her seat, feeling a little pain. She put her hand on his back and rubbed it slowly, "He's a wonderful man, that's one of the reason that I love him. Well, that and he's really good looking." They both laughed. "He will be okay," she added on a more serious note, "He will be back, and all of this will be over." Sharova nodded.

_Knock knock._

"That would be room service," Calleigh said, moving to get up when Sharova stopped her with his hand on her shoulder, "I will get it моя дочь." Calleigh smiled at the term of endearment once again and settled back into the couch.

Sharova opened the door and his eyes widened. He turned around and shouted, "Run Calleigh!" Then his world went black.

As soon as Calleigh heard Sharova shouting she got up as fast as her body allowed and ran into the bedroom and locked the door. She walked over to her bag and pulled out her glock, she never went anywhere without it. Sh also grabbed her cell and texted Horatio.

She took refuge in the corner on the right of the door behind a curtain, so she could see the attacker but they couldn't see her. The door handle jiggled a bit, but when the door didn't open, he rammed the door until the lock broke.

He entered the room slowly, trying to figure out where she was hiding. He dropped to the floor and checked under the bed, he then opened the closet and then the armoire, all empty.

He then heard a noise behind him, he turned and saw her pointing her gun at him and shot him point blank in the middle of his head. She then exited the room quickly, only to be greeted by more men, only these had guns as well.

She pointed her gun at one of them, but they all had their guns on her. Biting her lip she raised her weapon, surrendering to the enemy. There was nothing else that she could do.

She lowered her weapon to the ground. Then someone came up behind her tying her hands behind her back. They quietly led her out of the room, thoughts racing through her mind. But there was one that always came back, it never left her mind…not even for a minute, and it scared her half to death.

_This is not part of the plan._

* * *

**So?? What did ya think?? R&R plz!! :D Luv u guys!! I'll post t next chp when i get 90 reviews!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy guys :D Thanks for all of the awesome reviews!! Almost one hundred!! XD Hope you enjoy this chp...it's kinda short cuz it was intended to be just a filler but enjoy nevertheless :D Oh and btw the flashback is set one week after that night of 'fun' they had lol. R&R!!**

* * *

_She lowered her weapon to the ground. Then someone came up behind her tying her hands behind her back. They quietly led her out of the room, thoughts racing through her mind. But there was one that always came back, it never left her mind…not even for a minute, and it scared her half to death.  
_

_This is not part of the plan._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric sat up in the black room after hearing the muffled voices outside. They were angry shouts in Russian. Eric sat there quietly, attempting to decipher what the tiff was about.

All he got from the muffled voices was that they had someone…no two people. Held in the…basement? Yes the basement. He also heard the man saying that he wanted to have his way with one of them.

Eric suddenly got nervous. _What the hell was going on?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh was shoved into the car after being dragged out of the hotel. She was scared out of her mind, but she tried not to show it. Under no circumstance was she going to show these bastards that she was scared, even if she was. She needed to show how strong and confident she was.

She was untied and pushed into the back of a white van, along with Sharova. She was thrown in, literally, and landed badly on her side, she winced in pain but bit her lip, trying not to make any noises to give them any sort of satisfaction.

She crawled over to where Sharova lay unconscious. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "отец _**(father)**_, wake up. Wake up, please. Please be okay."

Sharova groaned and shifted slightly and Calleigh breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Sharova looked at Calleigh and smiled, "моя дочь _**(my daughter)**_, you just got out of the hospital with a serious injury that needs tending to, and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

This caused Calleigh to return his smile and nod in response. He shook his head, "I am fine. What about you, did they hurt you?"

Calleigh shook her head, Sharova looked relieved. Calleigh shifted, leaned her back on the wall of the truck and looked at the ceiling in frustration, "How the hell are we getting out of this? And where are they taking us?"

Sharova let out a breath and looked at Calleigh, "Hopefully to Eric." Calleigh had to agree with that. She had this burning desire to see Eric, to touch him, to kiss him…She just needed physical assurance that he was physically sound. She couldn't bear to even think if he was hurting.

She would personally kill the first person to attempt to hurt her fiancé. Or their child. She was then hit by a wave of nausea.

Her baby…

She gently placed a hand on her stomach and silently prayed to God that nothing would happen to her baby. She loved the baby so much. She was surprised when she got the news that she was pregnant, after all she thought she had the flu…

_Calleigh sat next to the toilet in the bathroom. She had just thrown up for the…third time? She couldn't keep count. This flu was definitely the worst she had ever experienced. It had been going on for about a week and had only been getting worse everyday._

_She never threw up more than once a day with any other flu. She clutched at her stomach waiting for this wave of nausea to subside. Taking a deep breath and stood up to face the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked paler than normal, but otherwise nothing was physically wrong with her._

_She opened the door to the bathroom to find Natalia leaning on the wall, one leg up, her arms crossed. She had her lips pursed, eyebrows raised and the look on her face just demanded an explanation._

_Calleigh sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, "I'm fine, Natalia." Natalia scoffed, "Cut the crap, Cal. Something's wrong, will you just talk to me? I heard you throwing up."_

"_There's nothing to talk about, Nat. I have the flu, that's it. End of story." Natalia took Calleigh's hand in hers and led her to the living room where they sat on the couch._

"_I don't think that it's just the flu, Cal," Natalia placed her hand on Calleigh's forehead then neck, "Cuz your not warm and you look pale."_

_Calleigh crossed her legs on the couch and faced Natalia, "Then what do you think is wrong?" Natalia bit her lip. "Come on, Nat. Out with it, you obviously have an idea."_

_Natalia took Calleigh's hand off of her knee and placed it between hers, "Cal, I think you're pregnant." At first Calleigh tried really hard to contain her laughter, but she couldn't for much longer._

_She burst out in a laughing fit and fell back on the couch clutching at her stomach. Natalia ran her hand through her hair, then placed it on her thigh. Calleigh laughing fit soon ended when she saw the serious look on Natalia's face, "Wait, you weren't joking, were you?"_

_Natalia shook her head. Calleigh chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I know pregnant when I see it. Remember my sister Anya?" Calleigh nodded, remembering the case where her sister got abducted. _

"_A little while after she got kidnapped, she met a great guy, Tristan. They really hit it off. She couldn't stop talking about him. I was not surprised when she said that they were engaged not soon after."_

_Calleigh smiled, "That's great, Nat."_

_Natalia nodded, "Yeah. He's an awesome guy, treats her really great. I was so happy when she told me. About a month after, Tristan called me and tells me that Anya wants me to come over, cuz she wasn't feeling well._

"_So I rushed over, and when I get there she is throwing up in the bathroom just like you were just now. She told me that she had been like that for about a week, and as the big sister I got concerned. So the next day I took her to the doctor._

"_We explained her situation and the doctor took blood for some tests. The next day she gets a call saying that the tests revealed that she was pregnant, and she fainted. Tristan freaked out and called me. I was so surprised when she told me. Tristan was down right scared."_

_Calleigh chuckled a little. "Cal, I just want you to be sure that it's just the flu. How 'bout we go to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test?" Calleigh smiled at her friend and nodded. _

_After about half an hour the girls returned home. The walked into the house, arms locked, giggling at a bad joke Calleigh got from Eric. Hearing the laughter, Eric and Ryan appeared from the kitchen and asked, "What's so funny?" The women shook their heads and made their way to Natalia's room. She had a bathroom adjoined to her room, so that was the safest place at the moment. Natalia locked the door and walked over to the bed, where Calleigh sat._

_She took the box out of the bag and gave it to Calleigh. She took the box and entered the bathroom. Natalia lay back on the bed and ran her hands down her face, anxious to see the results of the test. How long is this test supposed to take? Natalia was dying of anxiety._

_Natalia sat up and dangled her feet off the edge of the bed. She put her hands in her lap, and started hitting her thighs impatiently. She looked around her room, tapping a beat on her legs. Wow…this is taking forever!_

_She got up and began pacing, wow she was nervous. Was she this nervous with Anya? No, she didn't even consider that Anya was pregnant. She thought she was sick, maybe had the flu pretty bad. She never guessed tha-_

_Then the door opened, revealing an even paler Calleigh, if that was possible. Calleigh fought hard to get the next few words out of her mouth; they were quite hard to say. _

"_It's positive."_

Calleigh's heart warmed at the memory. Then her smile got wider upon remembering Natalia throwing herself onto Calleigh, embracing her tightly while jumping up and down. _It took a while for me to process that, _she thought to herself.

Noticing her pensive mood and grin, Sharova opened his mouth, "What's on your mind? It's making you happy judging by the smile on your face."

Calleigh looked at Sharova, then pursed her lips in thought, _Wait, does he know about the baby? It's now or never I guess. _"It's my favourite memory now, well at the moment at least."

Sharova smiled. Calleigh took a deep breath and continued, "When I found out that I was pregnant."

Sharova's eyes widened, "Я собираюсь иметь внука?!" Calleigh's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

Sharova quickly and excitedly translated, "I'm going to have a grandchild?!" Calleigh smiled at his joy and nodded. He enveloped her in a hug, which she returned quickly. "So you're okay with this?"

He pulled away, a grin on his face, "Okay? I'm ecstatic! I could not be happier." Calleigh reciprocated his grin and hugged him again, "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Just then the van stopped, they pulled apart. Two doors slammed shut and footsteps were heard outside of the van. Calleigh heard some mumbling, but could not understand. Sharova did, they were speaking Russian. The speaking ceased, Sharova turned to Calleigh, "Do not show fear. No matter what they do to you. Always stay strong."

Although she was still confused, she nodded in agreement. Then the door to the back of the van sprung open, revealing three men in all black.

One grabbed Sharova and pulled him out, the other was gentler with Calleigh beckoning her out of the van. She stepped out, but was soon handcuffed.

The man behind her leaned down close to her cheek. His stubble tickled her cheek and she tried to turn away, but he grabbed her chin and kept her head in place. He planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Time to join that worthless boyfriend of yours."

* * *

**So?? Review and tell me what you think plz!! :) I'll post the next chp when i get up to 10 reviews!! It's already done so review quickly if you wnt the next chp :) Love you guys :D P.S thanks for the encouragement sunlit x tides XD Really helps**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews guys!! **_

_**To Samantha: No I don't speak Russian lol...I just know a bit of stuff :P**_

_**To sunlit x tides: thanks for the constructive criticism...I need a bit of it to improve. So I am really grateful! :)**_

_**I didn't think that I would get the reviews that I wanted plus some by the end of the day :O But thank you so much guys! :). Please don't feel bad to criticize me...I take all of it and put it to good use :) Hope you enjoy this chp :)**_

_**For this chp I wanted to go into more detail about Aleksi's thoughts on the situation as well as more of Eric's thoughts on Calleigh and their unborn child. Okay, enough rambling, enjoy!! :D**_

* * *

_One grabbed Sharova and pulled him out, the other was gentler with Calleigh beckoning her out of the van. She stepped out, but was soon handcuffed. _

_The man behind her leaned down close to her cheek. His stubble tickled her cheek and she tried to turn away, but he grabbed her chin and kept her head in place. He planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Time to join that worthless boyfriend of yours."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aleksi Sarnoff beckoned for his bodyguard to enter his office. It was smaller than he was used to, but he lost everything once his father was killed. _All due to Horatio Caine, _he thought. In his mind, Horatio Caine deserved to die for what he did to the Sarnoff family.

They were a happy family until Caine came into the picture. Caine, to Aleksi, was the root of all of his problems. If it wasn't for him, he and his mother would still be in contact and his father would be alive. Caine broke up his family, so he was going to break his.

In the beginning he had attempted to go after Julia Winston and Kyle Harmon after finding out that they were Caine's actual family. However, much to his dismay, at the moment Ron Saris, a man that Aleksi did not wish to get involved with again, protected them.

Discarding that plan quickly, he then decided to go after the next best thing: his team. He knew how deeply Caine cared for the members of his team. This was the perfect way to break Caine. He soon found out that Eric Delko, one of Horatio's team members, and half- brother, was the son of Alexander Sharova.

Aleksi knew for a fact that Sharova was deep in the affiliations of the Russian mob. He also knew that Sharova only did it because he needed the protection. Sharova had quite a colourful past, one that he desired to leave behind.

He used that to his advantage, he personally ensured that Sharova discovered Eric and who he was. He knew that once Sharova saw his past coming back to haunt him, that he would try to sever all ties that bound him to his past. He knew that Sharova was going to put a hit on Delko. But what he didn't know was that Horatio would send in a private investigator to spy.

He did not anticipate Caine's next move well enough. However, he made it work. He knew that Yelina would not kill Eric, so he made sure that she was threatened. This was where his father drew the line. He did not want to cut Yelina out just yet, he thought that she could become useful in the future.

This disagreement caused everything to go wrong. His father, decided to make things go his way. He acted blindly, and because of that he lost his life. He underestimated Caine, and paid the price. Aleksi knew different. He now knew how to take Caine down. It was just a shame that he had to find out through the death of his father.

The door of the small, round office opened revealing a tall Caucasian man with a shaved head. He walked up to the desk in the middle of the room and spoke, "Dratnev is dead. The blonde one shot him point blank."

Aleksi's eyes widened in shock, _I thought he was better than that. Or maybe I am not giving miss Duquesne enough credit. _He spoke again, "They have also just arrived." He then looked up at the man in front of him, "Take miss Duquesne and the traitor to see mister Delko in holding. I am sure they would like that, yes? After all, mister Delko needs to gain some perspective on some things."

He nodded and left the room, leaving Aleksi so set the next part of his plan in motion. "Caine is going to get what's coming to him, and it's gonna come hard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric stood slowly in the room, not knowing how low the ceiling was. He cautiously placed his hands above his head anticipating touching cold, hard stone. Fortunately, that never occurred. The roof seemed to be well above his head. Keeping that stored away in his brain, he felt around the rest of the room.

He walked forward until he felt a wall underneath his hands. He made his way around the room quickly, noting that the room was round, and that he had felt something odd on the floor. For a moment, just a moment, he thought it might have been a skeleton but he immediately ruled it out.

His thoughts then turned to Calleigh and their unborn child. He had prayed and prayed that they were safe. He could not handle to even think if they were in any kind of trouble. He could not imagine a life without Calleigh. Without either of them. He never thought he would feel so strongly about someone until the day he had met Calleigh.

He felt like he had found his soulmate. However, he knew that she would never go for a guy like him. He was a ladies man, a player. She didn't go for men like that. Over the years, he observed the guys that she went for. Strong, stable guys. She had a hard time finding guys that she could really depend on, though.

Her previous boyfriends were there for her, but always left her when she needed them the most. He got closer to her, learnt what she liked and what she disliked. He wanted to be the perfect guy for her. He changed his ways, for _her_. The woman that he worked with. The woman that was supposed to be his best friend. The woman who trusted him "With every fiber of her being". The woman who was always there for him.

Now it was his turn to be there for her. He had to be. He was in love with this woman for as long as he could remember. He just regretted taking so long to tell her, to show her that he was _that _guy. The guy for her. The guy that would be there for her no matter what.

That day, outside of the jail, when she kissed him. It was the happiest memory of his life. Not the way he had originally planned for it to happen, but he wasn't complaining. The kisses were sweet and tender, initiated by her both times. While he was overjoyed to be kissing the love of his life, he wanted to give her time to figure out her feelings for him.

He decided to take it slow. They had a history, so he didn't want to mess it up by rushing into this. He took her out on dates, bought her flowers, sent her random text messages during the day asking how her day was going or making a joke or two to keep her spirits high.

He was trying to be the best boyfriend she had ever had, and he was succeeding. She was slowly beginning to realize how deeply she fell for him. She let him in, revealed all of the pros and cons of being with her, and he accepted her with open arms.

They were dating for a month before they made love, and that's exactly what they did. Professed their love for each other in the most sensuous manner possible. After a good two hours of love making, she uttered the three words that stopped his heart.

"I love you."

That had quickly become the best memory of his whole life. Looking back on that moment now, Eric still considered that to be the best moment in their relationship. This was just another hurdle they had to overcome to get their happy ending, because they deserved one.

Feeling motivated, Eric started to formulate another plan in his head, a plan to get the Russians off of their backs, a plan to ensure that he, Calleigh _and _their baby had a future. However, his thoughts were cut short by the door to the room opening abruptly.

Eric placed his hand in front of his eyes and squinted in an attempt to get used to the change in light. The silhouettes of two rather large men came into view. One entered the room and placed a lantern in the middle of the room while the other signaled two other men to bring in Calleigh and Sharova.

Sharova entered first, being thrown violently to the floor. Eric rushed to his side, quickly untied him and helped him up. He then hugged his father tightly, grateful that he was alive. _But for how long? _He thought.

His gaze then returned to the door where he saw the love of his life. The man behind her untied her wrists and left, shutting the door behind him. Eric released his father and stood up. They looked into each other's eyes as they slowly walked towards each other.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist. They held each other tightly for the simple fear of letting go. Eric reluctantly pulled away to kiss her on the lips. She smiled into the kiss but pulled away, remembering the situation.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded embracing her once again, "I was so worried about you. My father. The baby. I didn't know what to think. What happened after I left the hospital?"

Calleigh quickly filled Eric in, not leaving out even the slightest detail. Then she remembered. "My phone!" she whispered, "I have it!" Eric smiled at her and kissed her again, so happy that they had some means of contacting Horatio.

She pulled her phone out of the pocket in her dress and dialed the familiar number. "_Caine."_

"Horatio, it's Calleigh, the Russians ambushed us. Yeah, we're with Eric now," she said, smiling briefly at Eric, "Okay, yeah I will. Okay, talk soon. Bye."

She closed the phone and looked at Eric, "Horatio is going to track my cell, but he thinks that he shouldn't make a move just yet. He wants to make sure of some things before he acts. He said it shouldn't take much longer, so be prepared for an ambush later." Eric nodded in understanding.

She embraced him again, "I'm so happy to see you, no matter the circumstances." Eric smiled and buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. "Me too," he mumbled. They pulled away moments later.

Eric turned to Sharova, "Thanks, for keeping her unharmed. I know that you tried your hardest." Sharova forced a smile. He knew what Eric was thinking, how he could allow the Russians to capture his pregnant fiancée. But he also knew that this was not the time to argue. They had to find a way out, soon.

"So," Calleigh started, "What's the plan?" Eric let out a breath and looked around the room, it was dimly lit by the lantern in the middle of the floor. He could see the pain and anguish in the faces of his family. Pain that he had caused. He needed to get them out of here.

No matter what, he had to get them out of here safely. "I was trying to think of the best way to get out when you guys got here. Three minds are better than one, so let's think together."

Calleigh pressed her lips together firmly in a line and nodded, taking Eric's hand in hers. Sharova nodded at Eric, then looked at Calleigh whose eyes never left Eric's face. She really had missed him, even though he was only gone for a few hours. She was so happy to be back in his arms, in his loving embrace. Once they were together, Calleigh knew that they would find a way to get out.

She leaned her head on Eric's shoulder and brushed her hair out of her face, in return her placed his arms around her and hugged her tighter. He never wanted her out of his arms again..._ever. _

Before they had time to discuss any thoughts, the door opened once again. A tall figure appeared in the doorway, its voice echoing through the small room, "Get up. You are wanted in the dining room."

Each of them were as confused as the others. Who wanted to talk to them? And why couldn't they do it right there?

They were led up three flights of stairs, which led to a dimly lit hall. A red and gold carpet lay on the floor, pictures of older men adorning the walls of the hall. It was an old fashioned building judging by its décor. At the end of the hall was a large wooden door. The man leading the group opened the door to what seemed to be quite a large dining room.

There were large windows surrounding the room, red and gold curtains matching the carpet hung in front of them. From the ceiling hung a magnificent chandelier, giving light to the room. A long table sat in the middle of the room, a man sitting at the end. Behind him, a roaring fireplace.

The man raised his arm and motioned for them to take a seat. The unwillingly obliged, all sitting on the same side, Eric in the middle. The man then spoke up, "I am Aleksi, son of Ivan Sarnoff. I shall be the one deciding your fates."

_I don't think so, _Calleigh thought to herself.

"I am aware that all of you have threatened me and my family," he said, referring to the mob, "and I do not appreciate it." Eric took a deep breath and wondered where he could possibly be going with this.

"In light of recent events, I have decided to take matters into my own hands." Ivan snapped his fingers twice and two large men appeared swiftly at his side. "Take miss Duquesne and mister Sharova and occupy them while I talk to mister Delko here. Do not harm them in any way or I will have your head. Understood?" The men nodded.

Calleigh stood up, but not before squeezing Eric's hand. He looked at her. _Be careful, _she mouthed to him. Eric smiled and squeezed back. She and Sharova were led out of the room, leaving Eric and Sarnoff.

"Follow me mister Delko," Sarnoff said as he stood. Eric lifted himself off of the chair and followed Sarnoff as he exited the room. Eric followed him as he walked down the hall and stopped at a door. He unlocked it and stepped inside, motioning for Eric to follow. He entered the room and tried to look around, but was quickly knocked to the floor by Sarnoff.

"You wouldn't fight back if you knew what's good for you."

"Really?" Sarnoff chuckled as Eric slowly stood up, holding the base of his neck with his left hand.

"Yes," Sarnoff said as he punched Eric in his stomach. Eric grunted and fell to the floor once again. "Tell me how to get in contact with Horatio Caine."

Eric got up once again, "Well, you could call the lab an-" Sarnoff punched him on his right cheek, forcing him to stop mid-sentence. "Wrong."

Eric kneeled on the floor and spat out the blood that began to pool in his mouth. "Why do you want to talk to him? I thought you wanted him dead."

"That I do, my friend. But in order for my plan to be a success, I first have to make a deal with him. So, I shall ask again, how do I get in contact with Horatio Caine, without anyone knowing?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Wrong. Again." Sarnoff punched him again, in the jaw. Eric fell to the floor with a thud. Sarnoff sighed, "This is going to take a while. I don't know why you have to be so difficult."

Eric spat out blood once again and glared at Sarnoff. "I'm not telling you anything," he spat out, "Go. To. Hell." Sarnoff kicked him in his chin causing him to fly backwards and groan in pain as he hit the floor for the third time.

After about fifteen minutes of futile interrogation, Sarnoff gave up. Then, an idea popped into his head and he smiled. He walked over to the door where an intercom sat on the wall. He pressed a button and said, "Bring them."

He walked back over to where he previously stood, his shadow looming over Eric's beaten body. Then, the door opened and the same two men entered with Calleigh and Sharova. Sarnoff walked over to Eric and pulled him up. Calleigh gasped loudly upon seeing Eric's bloody and bruised face. He had blood running from his nose and corners of his mouth. His left cheek was cut, bruising around the cut turning blue. He struggled to stand up.

One of the men came over and handed Sarnoff a gun, which he placed in Eric's hands. Eric took it, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"Choose," Sarnoff said as he sat down in a chair across the room.

"What?"

"This is your punishment for not giving me the information I wanted, and for wasting so much of my time. Choose who you want to keep alive. Your precious fiancée or your father, because you have to eliminate the other."

* * *

_review plz!! :D I have already started working on the next chp but i won't post it til i get 15 more reviews :) so the faster you review the faster you get the chp :) Oh and I have decided to make this story 15 chps so I'm almost done :D The last two will be all fluffy and such...so be prepared for drama in the next chp!! XD_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Heyy guys **__****__** Thank you sooo much for all of the awesome reviews!! Although I don't think that the chp was all that good, but once y'all enjoyed it I'm happy :D Anyways…like I promised, this chp has drama…I tried to keep u guessing until the very end XD**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

**Back at the lab:**

Natalia sighed loudly, awaiting the results of the DNA test on the dead body found in Calleigh's hotel room. Natalia was so scared for Calleigh, for Eric, and even for Sharova. She knew that he wasn't very trustworthy, but she seemed to care for him nonetheless. She didn't want anything to happen to any of them.

Ryan walked into the lab, a blank expression adorning his face. He was not sure of how to act. He did not want to act sad, to depress the others. Nor he did not want to act scared for the same reason. He also did not want to act hopeful, because right now that was the one thing that they lacked.

Hope.

It had been dissolved by the intense Miami heat. Even if someone could muster up the ability to show hope, it was quickly shot down by the lack of evidence they had. They had no leads, all the had was the dead body in the morgue, that they just could not identify. That was the reason why Ryan paid Natalia a visit.

Okay, it wasn't, but it was a valid reason. "Hey, did you get a hit?" Natalia looked up at Ryan and shook her head. Ryan sighed at the sight of his co-worker. He eyes were blood shot, from lack of sleep and constant crying, she had bags under her eyes, and judging by her clothes, she hadn't gone home yet either.

"Nat, we're gonna find them," he said, breaking the awkward silence, "They will be fine. Trust me." Natalia bit her lip in an attempt not to cry. Noticing this, Ryan pulled her into his warm embrace, where she sobbed silently into his shoulder. They didn't care what it looked like, they were people grieving the situation that their friends were facing.

The machine then sounded off, alerting them that a match had been found. "Looks like we've got a match," Natalia said, drying her eyes with the back of her hand, "The dead guy is, Viggo Dratnev. Wow, what a record. Priors for armed robbery, murder, rape, petty theft…basically all the crimes in the book. How the hell is this guy on the street?"

Ryan sighed and pulled out his phone, "Yeah, H. The dead guy is Viggo Dratnev, yeah he's definitely Russian judging by all of the tattoos. Okay, I'll be right there. Yeah I'll bring her." Ryan closed his phone and looked towards Natalia. "H wants us in his office. Said it was pretty important."

Natalia nodded and followed Ryan out of the lab. She slipped her hand into his and laced their fingers, Ryan smiled at her and squeezed her hand lightly in a comforting gesture. One that she desperately needed. Lately she felt like Ryan was the only thing keeping her sane. She didn't know whether or not it was because of the situation, and that he was the closest person to comfort her, or that she actually had feelings for him. But now she couldn't stand being far away from him, even for a minute.

They walked down the halls of the lab and entered Horatio's office. Horatio was on the phone and motioned for them to take a seat. They sat down and listened intently to Horatio's conversation, noticing that he had a pained expression on his face. "Mister Sarnoff, calm down. I understand your position. Yes I understand. I will be there."

Ryan and Natalia's eyes widened upon hearing that name. Natalia's breath hitched and her grip on Ryan's hand tightened. Horatio closed the phone abruptly and sighed. Never in the years that thy had worked in the lab, had they ever seen Horatio sigh, or display any other emotion besides happiness or frustration. They had never seen him scared or sad. They were now more nervous and anxious than they were before.

Horatio walked towards them and stopped between them and his desk. He leaned back onto his desk and looked down to the floor. "That was Aleksi Sarnoff, Ivan's son."

Ryan then added in, "Ivan has a son?" Horatio nodded, "He also had a wife. Until I intervened of course."

"What are you talking about?" Natalia asked, hand still firmly gripping Ryan's.

"When I first met Ivan, I had him checked out. Found out that he had a family. I decided to pay them a visit." Horatio folded his arms, gaze still fixed on something invisible on the floor. "Unfortunately for Ivan, his wife had no idea that he was in the Russian mob. He had based their whole relationship on lies. She thought he was a prominent lawyer. It explained the amount of money he made."

Horatio took a deep breath, "Aleksi, however, knew about his father, and intended to follow in his father's footsteps. By the age of seventeen he was already a part of the mob. It was too late to talk him out of it. His mother, on the other hand, I convinced to run away. She is in protective custody as we speak."

Ryan nodded, "Then what did Aleksi want just now?"

Horatio paused, then answered, "He blames me for breaking up his family. Which is true." He paused once again. "I believe that he is trying to get back at me. Breaking up my family so that I can feel what he felt. He's getting revenge. He knows that I care deeply for my team, and that I would do anything for them, and he is using it against me."

Ryan breathed in sharply. Natalia looked at him and squeezed his hand once again. He looked at her and forced a smile. His gaze then returned to his boss, "So, what do we do now?"

Horatio straightened up, "_We _do not do anything. I can not risk the lives of any more innocent people on this."

Natalia bit her lip then spoke up, "Horatio, we're already involved. Just tell us what to do." Horatio smiled, "Okay, here's what I want you to do…"

"Are we clear?" Natalia and Ryan nodded. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric's eyes shifted from the love of his life and unborn child to the figure of his father. He then turned back to face Aleksi, "Are you serious?" he asked, gun still clutched in the palm of his right hand.

Aleksi smiled at him and nodded, "Like I said, you refuse to give me answers and do what I say, and you pay the price. Point the gun at either of them and pull the trigger. Or I will choose for you."

Eric's heart began to race. How could he possibly choose? He had not known Sharova for long, yet he loved the man more than he thought he would. He wanted to get to know him more in the future, he wanted to know what his real father was like. What he liked and disliked, what he did on his spare time, he wanted to know _everything_.

However, Calleigh was the love of his life. He could not imagine life without her. She was all that kept him going, all that he _ever_ wanted, and all that he ever _needed_. She was his everything, and the fact that she was carrying his child just mad him love her even more, if that was possible. There was no way he could live his life without her. But was sacrificing his own father what he wanted to do?

Eric ran his hand down his face and grunted in frustration. He looked into Sharova's eyes and saw determination and fear at the same time. He was thinking exactly what Eric was thinking. Eric pressed his lips into a thin line, Sharova then nodded at him. Then Eric tore his gaze away from Sharova and locked his eyes onto Calleigh's green ones.

She was shaking in fear. This was one of the few times Eric had ever seen Calleigh Duquesne scared, and she had a damn right to be. To see the love of her life have to choose between his father and his fiancée is just plain torture. She could just imagine what was running through his head. Calleigh's eyes welled up with tears. Eric looked at her with a pained expression on his face. He could not believe the mess that he had gotten her into. _She deserves better than this, _he thought, _better than me._

Eric now knew what to do. He knew how to fix this mess. He knew how to ensure safety for the people that he loved. This was the only choice in his mind. The only way out.

He turned to face Sarnoff and tossed the gun in his direction. Sarnoff caught it with ease, a confused look on his face. Eric then spoke up, "Shoot me instead."

Calleigh eyes widened and tears began flowing down her flushed cheeks, "Eric, NO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio stepped out of hummer and made his way up the path to the mansion. As he walked up the winding path, he began to think. He hoped that Eric and Calleigh were okay. He hoped that Sharova was okay. He knew exactly what he had to do, and he had to act fast, otherwise, he could lose everything…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aleksi chuckled. "You think that it's that easy, Delko? You think that you could just trade your life for one of theirs?"

Eric looked down at the floor, and awaited the worst to happen. He looked up at Calleigh. The only love of his life. Her eyes were red, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Cal. I love you… I love you so much." Calleigh then began to sob, more tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at the floor. He then looked at Sharova, who just smiled at him. Eric smiled back.

He then turned to face Aleksi, "It's either you kill me or I kill myself. Because I am not killing either of them. They have done nothing wrong. And you making me kill them is just showing how much of a coward you are." Eric tried his hardest to agitate Aleksi. Redirect his anger away from everything else, and focus it on him. He had to sacrifice himself to save everyone else.

This is how it ends.

Aleksi pointed the gun in Eric's direction and took off the safety. "No! Please, Eric! Don't do this!" Calleigh screamed through her tears. She was now sobbing harder than before. She couldn't handle this. She was about to watch the love of her life get killed.

Eric looked at her with pleading eyes. His brown eyes wide and wet with tears. _I'm sorry, _he mouthed to her.

The sound of a single gunshot reverberated the walls of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio made his way through the halls of the mansion. Stopping briefly when he heard the sound that made his heart stop. That single gunshot shattered his hopes of saving everyone. Then he heard a scream, a scream that could only be from Calleigh.

He ran through the halls, gun drawn, following the next sounds that he heard, hoping and praying that he wasn't too late…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric's eyes were tightly shut, his face wincing, preparing himself for the pain that was about to shoot through his body. However, it never came. The intense searing pain that he should have felt never came. Eric looked up and saw what could quite possibly be the worst sight he ever had to behold.

In front of him, on the floor on all fours, bleeding profusely from the wound in his chest was his father. He had jumped in between him and Sarnoff and taken the bullet. "NO!" Eric screamed, "Why did you do that?! That bullet was meant for me! Not you! Why?!"

Sharova fell onto the floor in a heap, he took Eric's hand in his and looked into his eyes, "My son…I am so proud of you. You were more than…I ever dreamed…you would be. Take care of your family." He then gasped for air. Blood was trickling down the corners of his mouth. He couldn't breathe. He was choking on his own blood.

He continued gasping for air, then said only three words, "I love you." Then he lay still. His head fell to the side. His hand lay limply in Eric's. Eric refused to let go of it. _That did not just happen. There's no fucking way that just happened! _Eric was then taken over completely by rage.

He stood up above his father's lifeless body and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you too, dad." He then looked over to Calleigh. She was on her knees, her face in her hands. She was crying… No, she was bawling. Never had Eric heard Calleigh cry so hard before in his life. _She must have really loved him. _His gaze then turned to Aleksi, who was returning the gun to one of the guards behind Calleigh.

Eric snarled at him, "Are you happy now?! Huh?! You got what you wanted! Not let us go!"

Aleksi chuckled once again and motioned for the guards to move to the other side of the room, in front of the windows. He then walked over to where they previously stood, behind Calleigh. Eric's heart began to race. "Trust me, I'm now getting started."

He stood behind Calleigh and pulled her up abruptly and held her close to his body. Eric narrowed his eyes at him and shouted, "Let her go! She never did anything to you!"

"Au contraire, she killed my best hit man. I think that she deserves a bit of punishment as well." He then held her by her cheek, and twisted her head so that he could whisper in her ear, "I wonder how I could get to you? Should I kill your pretty little boyfriend over there? Or," he then placed a hand over her stomach, "should I kill his little protégé?" Calleigh gasped, and Eric snarled once again, "Let her go!"

A smile crossed Aleksi's face, "I think not, mister Delko." He then threw Calleigh to the floor, where she landed on her bad side, again. She winced in pain, but looked back up to see Aleksi reaching to the back of his belt. He pulled out a knife.

"I want you to suffer. I want Caine to suffer. Just as I did." He then stepped towards Calleigh. Suddenly, two shots were heard. Eric looked behind him and saw two bullet holes in the glass window, and then saw the bodies of the two guards on the floor. Sarnoff, looked over as well. Seeing this Eric made his move and lunged for Sarnoff, effectively tackling him to the floor.

The knife was thrown from his hand to the floor, inches from Calleigh. She got up and picked up the knife, holding it at her side as she watched Eric and Sarnoff wrestling on the floor. Eric had the upper hand seeing that he was larger, but Sarnoff had training in this field. So it was a pretty fair fight.

Eric was on top of Sarnoff, throwing punches wildly at his face. Sarnoff then flipped Eric forwards so that they switched positions. He was now throwing punches at Eric's face. Eric put his hands up in front of his face in an attempt to block the jabs.

Then, the door opened. Horatio walked in slowly, gun drawn, shades on top of his head. He had a determined look on his face. He pointed the gun at Aleksi, "Get off of Eric, now." Aleksi froze. Then slowly lifted himself off of Eric, hands in the air.

"Caine, what a surprise. I thought I would try to finish them off before you got here," he said while moving across the room, "but now that you're here." He paused. "It's time to have a little fun." He leaned down next to the dead guards and picked up the gun that he had given back.

He pointed it in Horatio's direction. Horatio spoke up, "you do not have to do this, Aleksi. Revenge isn't the answer. Put the gun down."

"No! You need to see how much pain you caused me. You need to feel what I felt. You deserve it, you bastard! You broke my family! Now I'm going to break you."

Once again, a single gunshot was heard. A body crumpled to the floor. Calleigh gasped, dropping the knife that she held in her hand. She then raced over to Eric who lay on the floor unconscious. "Horatio, he's out. We need to get him to a hospital, now."

Horatio nodded, and holstered his gun. "Ryan and Natalia are outside as we speak. Go call an ambulance, I will get Eric outside."

Calleigh looked hesitant, but upon noticing Eric's state she quickly got up and ran out of the room. She pulled out her cell phone and called 911. After giving all of the information she exited the mansion and made her way outside where she saw Ryan and Natalia just as Horatio said.

She ran over to them and hugged Natalia tightly. "It's over," she said, tears escaping her once again. Natalia pulled away and looked at Calleigh, tears forming in her eyes as well, "Are you okay?"

Calleigh shook her head, "But I will be." Natalia smiled and hugged her once again. Ryan smiled as well, then noticed Horatio coming down the path, struggling with Eric. He ran over to help. He and Horatio carried Eric down the path. When they got to the end the ambulance arrived. The paramedics rushed out and put Eric on the stretcher.

He was breathing, so there was no need to give him a mask, but just to be sure, they put one on. Calleigh then spoke up, "I'm going with him." She didn't want to be away from him any longer. She needed him as much as he needed her. The paramedic nodded and helped her into the back of the van. She sat next to Eric, holding his hand. "You're going to be okay, Eric. You're safe now… We're safe."

Eric then stirred. His brown eyes opened slowly and found Calleigh's. Calleigh smiled at him, "I love you." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. She held onto his hand for the rest of the ride. For the first time in weeks she felt safe, and it felt good. Only good things were to come after this. She would make sure of it. And she knew exactly where to start.

_**So??? What did ya think?? Did I surprise ya?? Review plz!! :D**_

_**They make me happy!! Don't be afraid to criticize me on anything btw.**_

_**Two more chps left!! XDD They r guna be practically all fluff…cuz, well, I think that they deserve it :P**_

_**Ooh and do u think I should do a sequel?? Cuz I have a pretty good idea of what to do hehe :P Review and tell me what ya think!! Love u guys!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Heyy guys :D Wanted to apologize for not updating this weekend…I was by a friend for the whole time and didn't have to chp on me**_

_**Anyway…hope you guyz like this chp!! It's fluff, just like I promised! R&R!**_

A couple of days after the incident, they had a service for Sharova. It was a small service, attended by Eric, Calleigh, Horatio, Ryan and Natalia. Eric had tried to get his mother to attend, just to pay her respects to the wonderful man he had become, but he understood why she didn't.

She didn't want to dwell on the past. It would have been too awkward. Although she didn't show up, Eric knew that his mother's intentions were good. The service was lovely, the priest said a few words about him, talked a little about how he had touched the lives of the few people who stood there at his grave. Eric began to tear up.

He looked over at Calleigh who was wiping away her tears futilely because they just continued to cascade down her face. Little streams of sadness and respect for her recently deceased friend. He was the father that she always wished for. He put his life before hers, before Eric's, and for that she will always be grateful. Eric looked at his soon to be wife, and pulled her into his body with his arm, telling her that everything will be okay. She smiled at him and focused her attention on the priest once again.

Eric delivered the eulogy. He barely made it through the first minute without tearing up. Although Sharova had malicious intent at first, Eric got through to him and found out that he was an amazing man. A man that he grew to love. He was grateful to have had such an amazing man in his life. He would truly miss him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks after the funeral, Calleigh and Eric were in Calleigh's apartment, now _their _apartment, on the couch, watching a movie. They were exhausted form a day of Eric moving in. Eric lay down, Calleigh on his front, her back to his chest. Eric's arms wrapped around her waist and draped themselves on her stomach.

Although she was not very excited about the idea, Calleigh's stomach was already beginning to grow. She had a little bump, noticeable, but not big enough for her to have to buy maternity clothes just yet. She loved the fact that she was having a baby, that she was having _his _baby. But the idea of swelling up to the size of a balloon did not amuse her in the slightest bit.

He began rubbing her stomach slowly, drawing unknown shapes with his thumbs. She placed her hand on his and laced their fingers, "You're enjoying this aren't you? Me getting fat?" Eric chuckled, "Babe, you're just getting more beautiful."

Calleigh blushed a little at the compliment, but then retorted, "How can I be beautiful? I'm gonna swell up like a Macy's day balloon!" Eric laughed out loud at that, "Cal, to me you'll always be the most beautiful, sexy, smart and brave woman I have ever met. I'll love you whether you gain a little weight or not."

"So I _have _gained weight?!" Eric sighed, "That's kinda what happens when you're pregnant, Cal." Calleigh winced slightly. Eric continued with a cheeky grin, "Besides, doesn't make it better that you're carrying _my _baby?" Calleigh scoffed, and sat up. She picked up a pillow from the floor and hit him with it on the side of his face, still on top of him.

Eric feigned hurt, "Well, if I knew how you _really_ felt…" Calleigh continued, "You'd what?" Eric narrowed his eyes at her, "I'd do this." He started to squeeze her sides, tickling her. Calleigh thrashed around on top of him, laughter erupting from her mouth. Her laughter was like music to his ears, his favourite song.

"Eric- Stop! Please!" she managed to spit out a few words in between her bouts of laughter. "Why should I?" he asked, still tickling her. She gasped out, "Cuz I love you?" Eric smiled and ceased his assault on her stomach. Calleigh caught her breath, then laughed, "You should be glad I didn't shoot your ass."

Eric scoffed, "You know that I could just start tickling you again right?" Calleigh turned over onto her stomach so they were facing each other. She pouted, "You wouldn't do that to me." Eric raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine, you might do it. But I still think that me loving you and carrying your baby _and _agreeing to marry you is enough of a reason not to."

Eric pursed his lips and looked at the ceiling in thought. Calleigh made a noise and swatted his chest. He laughed and kissed her softly on her lips. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes, the green orbs of love, lust and desire.

"Let's get married next week."

Eric's eyes opened wide in shock. "Why so soon?" Calleigh shrugged, "Why not?" Eric bit his lip, then he looked into her pleading eyes once again, and saw how serious she was, how badly she wanted him to agree with her. Eric smiled at her, "Sure."

Calleigh's eyes lit up and she kissed him hard on the lips. Smiling into the kiss, he then broke it and asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded. Eric smiled softly, and pushed her hair out of her face. His fingers remained in her hair as he pulled her back into a more passionate kiss. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair as hers played with the top of his shirt. She broke the kiss and pulled away, their noses touching. She could feel his ragged breath on her mouth. The corners of her mouth tugged upward as she looked into his eyes, "I love you."

Eric kissed her softly, "I love you, too." They resumed their positions and began kissing each other without abandon. Hands roaming, their position soon became uncomfortable. Eric sat up causing Calleigh to sit up in his lap without breaking the kiss. He threw his feet over the side of the couch and stood up, lifting Calleigh with him, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, her arms around his neck playing with his short-cropped hair.

He took her to their bedroom to make love to the woman that he was needed to be with, the woman that he would do anything for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric stood on the beach looking very handsome in his tux, the breeze blowing it all over. He looked over to the congregation and locked eyes with his mother, she sat next to his father, Pavel. They both had tears in their eyes. She smiled at her son, so proud of the man he had become. The rest of the congregation consisted of Eric's family, who took up most of the crowd, Calleigh's parents, and some friends from the lab.

He looked up upon seeing Maxine walking down the aisle with Eric's cousin, Carlos. Maxine was wearing a simple lavender dress with thin straps. It flowed down to her calves, a slit revealing her right thigh. He was very close to Carlos, since he grew up with three sisters and Carlos with four, they were like brothers. He was very happy that Carlos was here.

Next down the aisle came Natalia and Ryan, arms locked. Natalia matching Maxine, her hair done up in an extravagant bun. Strands falling free on her tanned cheeks. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled as they made their way down the aisle. When they reached the end he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and whispered something in her ear, then took his place next to Eric.

The Alexx and her husband came down the aisle. Eric was happy that their old friend was able to make it. He knew how much her being there meant to Calleigh, so he personally made sure that she attended. Alexx stood next to Natalia smiling and squeezed Natalia's hand, Natalia smiled in return.

Then the music started.

_Do you hear me?_

_Talking to you._

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean._

_Under the open sky,_

_Oh my, baby I'm trying._

Eric smiled as he saw Calleigh appear at the end of the aisle, her right arm locked with Horatio's left, bouquet in her right. She was in a simple white dress, sleeveless, flowed down her body. A gold tie hugged the dress to her waist. Her hair framed her face in flawless curls. Her make up, perfecting her already perfect face. A smile graced her lips as Horatio walked her down the aisle. Eric's eyes refused to leave her as she floated down the aisle.

_Boy_ _I_ _hear_ _you_, _in_ _my_ _dreams_.

_I hear you whisper, across the sea._

_Keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard._

Calleigh started to smile upon seeing Eric at the top of the aisle. He looked gorgeous in that white tux. As she got closer and closer to him, she couldn't help but to tear up. She was about to marry the man of her dreams. And to top it all off, she was carrying his baby. Life could not get any better than this moment right here right now.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been what I have been._

_Lucky to be coming home again._

The music softened as Horatio and Calleigh reached the top of the aisle. She gave Natalia her bouquet. Horatio unhooked their arms and kissed her on the cheek and smiled at Eric as he handed Calleigh over to him. Eric smiled back and laced his fingers with Calleigh's. He smiled softly at her and she smiled back widely. A tear escaped her, he quickly brushed it away with his thumb. He cupped her face in his hand and rubbed his thumb on her cheek once again. She smiled warmly and took his hand with her free one.

Then the priest started, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the special bond that these wonderful people share. It is not a secret that Mr. Delko and Ms. Duquesne have had a rough couple of weeks, but their love was and still is strong. It got them through the hard times, and it shall get them through those to come. Or there are no two people who deserve to be together more, than these wonderful beings right here in front of me."

Even Eric teared up at the words that flowed out of his mouth. He looked over at his beautiful bride and smiled. He was truly happy, and nothing would ever take her away from him. The priest continued with the ceremony, "Now the couple shall recite their vows to each other." He gestured for Eric to start.

Eric nodded at him, then turned to face Calleigh. "Where do I start?" He breathed out then started, "Calleigh. You are the love of my life. I have loved you since the moment I first laid my eyes on you. In my eyes you are perfect. You are the most beautiful, smart, caring, generous and loving person I have ever met." Tears escaped his eyes as he continued, "Although we have only been together a short while, I feel like it has been forever. From day one I pictured this moment. You in front of me, in a white dress, looking more perfect than I had ever imagined. You take my breath away. I am forever yours. I love you more than anything in this world. This moment, right here right now, is sheer perfection. I am marrying _you_, Calleigh Duquesne, and that makes me the happiest man alive."

Calleigh wiped her tears away upon hearing Eric finish. She had everything planned out, exactly what she wanted to say came out, but instead, this came out, "Eric," she whispered, "You make me the happiest woman in the world." She was pouring out her emotions, rare for Calleigh, but she felt that it needed to be done. "My life was a mess. I didn't trust people easily. Then I met you. You were young and eager to please. I found you to be the most adorable co-worker, _ever_. Then those feelings changed. I started to see you differently. I began to trust you. I trust you with my life, Eric. The moment we started this relationship, my true life began. Your love kept me sane. You were the constant in my life, and I do _not _want to lose you. Never in my life have I ever felt so strongly about someone. It's you…forever. I want every part of you. I love you, so incredibly much, and at this moment, the one you say is perfect, I am telling you, that there is not one doubt in my mind, not one nagging feeling. I love you, and I am ready to grow old with you, and to raise our children."

Eric's eyes widened upon hearing that last word. Answering his question she nodded, "We're having twins." Eric grinned as he picked her up and twirled her around hugging her close to his body. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He then put her down and took her hands in his, "I love you." Calleigh smiled, and squeezed his hands, "I love you, too."

The priest took the next silence as his cue to continue. "Let us proceed with the rings." Eric's nephew, Alejandro, then came forward holding a pillow, the rings in a deep purple velvet box resting on top. Ryan took the box and ruffled Alejandro's hair. The boy smiled and returned to his seat. He opened the box and motioned for Natalia to come and remove one to give to Calleigh.

When she returned to her spot the priest spoke up, "Eric, take her hand and place the ring on her finger. Now repeat after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

His hand trembling slightly, he placed the ring on her slender finger and recited, "With this ring, I thee wed." The priest then turned to Calleigh, who took the ring from Natalia exchanging smiles in the process. "Calleigh, place the ring on his finger and repeat after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed'." Calleigh took his larger hand in hers, and placed the ring on his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest spoke up once again, "Eric Delko, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do thee part?" Tears welling in his eyes, Eric nodded, "I do."

He then turned to Calleigh, "Calleigh Duquesne, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, I sickness and in health, til death do thee part?" A tear fell down Calleigh's cheek once again, "I do."

He turned to the audience, "Ladies and gentle men, I am proud to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Delko. You may now kiss the bride." Eric closed the gap between them, hands on her cheeks, her hands on his hips. The congregation broke out in praises for the new married couple. Everyone applauded them. Eric then pulled away after a few seconds, "I love you, Mrs. Delko."

Calleigh smiled and laced their fingers, "I love you more." As they began to walk down the aisle, he whispered in her ear, "Not possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight and a half months later, Eric paced in the waiting room at Miami- Dade hospital awaiting an update of any kind. He needed to know how his wife was doing. How his children were doing. He got a phone call from Natalia, saying that Calleigh was in labour and to meet them at the hospital. He rushed to the hospital breaking the speed limit a number of times.

What he did not expect was to be told to wait for more information. _I'm her husband! I should be in there! _Then He saw Natalia running towards him as fast as she could in her heels. "We were in her lab, talking normally, when she just stopped, and her face went blank. I knew it was time. So I rushed her here and called you on the way. The doctors said that there was some kind of complication and that they had to take her in for a C-section."

"What kinda complication?" Natalia shrugged. Eric ran his hands down his face, "How long ago was that?" Natalia replied quickly, "About an hour ago." Eric nodded. Natalia then enveloped him in a hug, "She'll be okay, Eric. _They'll _be okay." Eric hugged back and sighed, "I'm just so worried, Talia. I don't know what to do."

Natalia pulled away, "Just try to relax, okay? Breathe."

In the next half an hour, more people arrived. First were their parents, all four, then Horatio and Ryan. After hugging and reassuring Eric, everyone sat patiently and waited for news on Calleigh's condition. The doors to the ER opened and Alexx came out, still in her operating gown.

Natalia was the first to see her and stood immediately. Alexx walked over to the large family, "There were some complications at first, one of the babies was facing the wrong way and could not be pushed out so we had to operate."

Eric nodded, "Is she okay?"

Alexx smiled, "Calleigh is fine, she is in the ICU at the moment. She started to bleed during the surgery, but we fixed her up. She is looking hopeful." Eric sighed in relief. "The babies are in the room with her, but only one person can see her at the moment." Horatio placed a hand on Eric's shoulder. He turned and looked at everyone else, they all nodded back at him.

He turned back to face Alexx and followed her through the same doors. They came to a stop when they reached down the hall. Alexx gestured for him to enter, "Go on, baby. I'll check on you guys later." Eric smiled and embraced her, "Thank you, Alexx. For everything." She pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek. Then she turned and walked back the way that they entered.

Eric took a deep breath and entered the room. There he saw the most beautiful scene. His wife, holding their babies, one in each arm, talking to them as if they could understand her. He walked in closer, so that she knew that he was there. She looked up, "Hey."

"Hey. How are you?" Calleigh smiled and gestured for him to hold one of his children. "I'm amazing." Eric relieved her of one of the babies.

"You have Elizabeth Marisol Delko," Eric smiled at the name, "and this is Derek James Delko." Eric leaned over and kissed his wife on her forehead. Calleigh smiled at the sight of Eric playing with their daughter. _This _is how life should be. Happy. Full of love. She was so happy. _And today is just the beginning._

_**So?? Did ya like it?? Hate it?? Review and let me know! Next chp shall be my last :'( But I'll make it worth your while! :) I only got two answers about a sequel, so if you want one please tell me now!! Cuz I have other idea that I want to follow through with as well! :D Anyways ttyl guyz!! Love yall!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Heyy guyz!! My last chp :( (sniffles) Enjoy! Very fluffy!!**_

A couple of days later, Calleigh was finally discharged from the hospital. They wanted to keep her for observation purposes due to the fact that she bled out in surgery. She seemed to be healing well, and there were no signs of internal bleeding, so she got out of the hospital after five days in bed. She was ordered to at least two weeks bed rest, and even after that she was not allowed to do any strenuous activity for an additional three weeks.

Calleigh unwillingly agreed, seeing that she would already be on maternity leave. She carefully got out of bed, trying not to rip her stitches as she walked to the bathroom to get changed. Eric's mother had volunteered to stay with Calleigh during the day while Eric was at work to which Calleigh reluctantly agreed. She wasn't entirely sure that she needed help just yet, but she was glad that Clorinda had offered assistance.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a white sundress with a black lace pattern adorning the hem. She was in black flats, unusual for Calleigh, but at this point in time heels weren't very comfortable. As a matter of fact, they were down right painful.

As she exited the bathroom, Eric rushed to her side with a wheelchair, noticing her leaning forward to feel less uncomfortable. She gently sat down into the wheelchair and smiled up at Eric. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I love you." Calleigh smiled and kissed him again, "I love you, too."

He straightened himself and looked over to his mother, who had Lizzie in her arms. Eric smiled and went over to pick up Derek. "Hey there, buddy. Ready to go home?" The little boy gurgled in response, drool running down his chin. Eric chuckled and gave his son to his wife. She took him willingly and gave him her finger to play with. He immediately gripped it with his left hand tightly and held on. "You're my strong little guy, aren't you?"

Eric picked up the bag and put it on the handle of the wheelchair. He turned to his mother, "Mamí, ready?" Clorinda looked up from her granddaughter and nodded her head. She picked up the other bag and slung it over her shoulder and carried the screeching baby out of the room, her son and daughter-in-law following closely behind.

As she reached the car she opened the back seat and put Lizzie in her new car seat murmuring sweet nothings to her the whole time. Eric pulled Calleigh up on the opposite side of the car and helped her out. He took Derek from her arms and she got into the backseat sitting between the car seats. He then put Derek in his car seat and left Calleigh to strap him in while he put the bags into the trunk. He closed the trunk and got into the driver's seat, his mother in the passenger's side. "Everyone buckled up?" Everyone save the babies nodded their heads and they were soon on their way home.

It was a fairly long drive, and everyone was silent. They were quite content hearing the babies make their unidentifiable noises. No idea what they were saying, or trying to say. Calleigh couldn't help but to play with them the whole ride home. Talking to them, telling them about everyone, Horatio, Ryan, Natalia, Maxine, Pavel.

Calleigh was just so happy to have everything feel safe and quiet once again. She felt happy and content with her life. She had a wonderful husband, a loving family, and two beautiful children. In her eyes, life couldn't get much better than this.

While they were on the highway, Calleigh noticed that Eric turned off on the wrong exit, "Babe, why did you take this exit? You're going in like the complete opposite direction."

Eric shook his head and replied playfully, "You'll see. It's a surprise." Calleigh rolled her eyes. Eric knew how she felt about surprises. Especially since the last surprise he had planned…

_Calleigh grunted in frustration. She had clothes strewn all over her room. On her bed, on the floor, on her dresser, and she still hadn't found the perfect outfit. She had been going through her closet for the past twenty minutes, scratch that, twenty-three minutes, and she still hadn't found the outfit for her date._

_Her date. With Eric. Her first date. With Eric. She still couldn't get over the fact that they were going on a date. She knew that after they had kissed the other day after he got let out from prison that something would happen. That evening after, when he came over didn't really qualify as a date. Although they did spend a great deal of the night making out on her couch._

_Her face visibly reddened upon remembering the evening. How much of a gentleman he was. How he said that he wanted to do it right, and that he wanted to take her out on a date. She agreed and he parted, giving her one last peck on the lips before he left her to her thoughts._

_She remembered going to work the next day and getting random text messages from him asking how her day was, how much he missed her. Secretly, she loved being the center of his attention, though she wouldn't show it. She remembered getting the call from him this morning._

"_Hello?" she answered with a smile on her face, knowing whom it was as she looked at the ID._

"_Hey, babe." Calleigh smiled at the term of endearment, "Hey, you. What's up?" Calleigh sat down on the stool in her lab. "Can't I just call to hear your voice?" Calleigh giggled._

"_No you can't, besides, you're like less than twenty feet away."_

"_So?" Calleigh giggled again, God how he made her feel like a little schoolgirl in love! "Is that seriously why you called me?"_

"_That was one of the reasons why. The other is to ask you something kinda important."_

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"_Turn around." A look of confusion came across her face, "Huh?"_

_The voice then came for behind her, "Turn around." Calleigh turned swiftly in her seat, to see Eric standing in front of her, red rose in hand._

_He walked across to her and held the rose out to her, "Calleigh Duquesne, will you go out on a date with me?" The corners of Calleigh's lips turned upwards as she took the rose from him. She looked at him in his eyes and nodded. He smiled back and kissed her softly. She pulled away, "Eric! Someone might see!"_

_Eric pouted and replied playfully, "Fine, but I have to get my share tonight." Calleigh raised her eyebrows, "Your share?" Eric nodded, then he looked at her confused, "So, what, now I have to ask permission to kiss my girlfriend?"_

_Calleigh grinned upon being called his girlfriend, it gave her butterflies in her stomach. "You have work to do. I'll talk to you later," she said laughing. He left with a smile. _

_About half an hour ago Calleigh got another text message, saying that she should wear something classy and elegant and to be ready for eight. Since then, her head had been a mess. She wanted this night to be perfect. So, she had to wear the perfect dress. She eventually ended up with three of her best dresses. _

_A simple, black, thin sleeved dress that stopped to about mid-thigh, a similar dress in green that made her eyes pop out, or a glittery dress that went down to her ankles with a slit up the left side. Eric had already seen the black one, so she quickly discarded it. Now she had to choose. She would feel more comfortable in the green dress, but the silver dress was more elegant._

_She decided to take a bath to think. She washed her hair and shaved her legs. She blow-dried her hair and flat ironed it, wanting it to cascade down her shoulders. Next she did her make up. She did it simple, still now knowing which dress she was going to choose. She eventually settled on the green one. She wasn't really the type of girl to wear glittery numbers, and she was pretty sure that Eric would prefer the green one._

_She quickly cleaned her room and put it on with hoop earrings, bangles and her school ring. As she strapped on her silver high heels, the doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock. 8:05. She picked up her silver clutch and her black coat and headed for the door. As she opened it, Eric stood looking gorgeous in his grey tux. His eyes widened when he laid his eyes on her. She looked so damn sexy. The green dress made him notice her eyes even more, but it wasn't all he was looking at…_

_He held out his arm, "Shall we?" Calleigh smiled and took his arm, closing the door behind her. The car drive was silent, Calleigh not bothering to ask where they were going. He then pulled up at a restaurant. The best seafood restaurant in town. As Calleigh stepped out of the car, she noticed where they were, "Uh, Eric. Slight problem." _

_Eric turned and looked at her confused. Calleigh spoke up, "I'm allergic to seafood." Eric sighed and looked at the floor._

_He brought his hand up to the back of his head and rubbed the base of his neck. His head then shot back up, "I have an idea." He led her back to the car and drove off. He pulled up to an equally good restaurant that served the best steak in town. Calleigh smiled at him and took his arm once again._

_Once they got in and were seated, they ordered their drinks. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Calleigh saw a familiar face. Stetler. She gasped and bit her lip. Eric looked at her, she leaned her head towards the bar. His eyes widened, "Okay, I think we should get out of here." Calleigh nodded._

_As they drove off, Eric's mood visibly dropped. This is not how he wanted their first date to go. He wanted it to be perfect. Now, it was almost ten o'clock and they hadn't even eaten dinner yet. Eric sighed. He then felt her hand on his. He looked across and saw her eyes on him; she had a smile on her face._

"_Why don't we just go back to your place?" she asked. Eric shrugged, "Why not?" He turned the car around and soon they were at his apartment. He cooked her his famous paella and they ate by candlelight in his dining room. He put on some music in the background. After dinner he held out his hand to her, "Would you like to dance?" She grinned in response._

_They danced for the rest of the evening, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. It wasn't the romantic dinner that he had planned out, but at that moment, he really didn't care._

Calleigh pouted and continued to play with Derek, Lizzie had fallen asleep. She wondered what he could possibly be planning. She really didn't have much time to think, though. As Eric had entered the suburbs, Calleigh looked out of the window curiously at the white picket fenced houses, the children playing in their yards. She smiled, and hoped that they would soon have that. Sooner than she thought.

Eric soon pulled up into the next driveway. The driveway to a gorgeous, pale yellow two-storey house. White picket fence, red mailbox, grassy front yard. Calleigh quickly got out of the car and walked onto the lawn of her new house. _Their _new house. A smile appeared on her face. Eric exited the car and leaned on the car, watching her digest what was going on. She looked at him with wide eyes and ran over to him as fast as she could, and engulfed him in a hug.

"Is this really ours?" He nodded and kissed her on the side of her head. Calleigh squealed. Eric had _never _heard that noise come form Calleigh before. He smiled as she kissed him hard on the lips. "I love you so much!" she mumbled into the kiss. Eric laughed and broke the kiss, "I love you, too. Now grab Lizzie and Derek with mamí while I put the bags inside." He kissed her again and left her to ponder. She looked down the street and saw screaming children. She smiled, this was indeed the best surprise she had ever gotten.

She and Clorinda retrieved the twins and made their way inside. Calleigh opened the black door, "Eric?" The voice came from down the hall, "Down here!" Calleigh closed the door behind Clorinda and made her way to the open doorway that led to what she guessed was the living room.

As she entered the room she heard a chorus of voices, "SURPRISE!" She was greeted by all of her friends and family. Horatio, Natalia, Ryan, her parents, Pavel, and Eric's other two sisters, Rosa and Catalina. She smiled warmly. Natalia then walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Welcome home, sweetie." Calleigh smiled, then her eyes fell on a familiar face.

"Alexx!" The older woman walked over and kissed Calleigh on the cheek, "How are you doing, baby." Calleigh grinned, "I feel amazing. This is definitely a wonderful surprise." Alexx nodded, "Eric was planning this for a while. May I?" She gestured towards a sleeping Lizzie in Calleigh's arms. Calleigh nodded and placed her daughter in Alexx's warm arms.

She smiled and began searching the room for Eric. When she didn't see him, she took this as an opportunity to check out the rest of the house. She quietly exited the room, making her way through the kitchen, the dining room and what seemed to be a playroom for the kids. Eric had thought of everything. How he set up everything in such a short period of time was unknown to her, but it made her love him even more.

In the playroom were two glass doors that led to the backyard. She opened the doors and stepped out. Taking in the fresh air, she noticed Eric. He was sitting on a swing on the humongous swing set. The twins weren't going to be able to use it for a while, but it was a cute swing set. Matching swings, a slide, monkey bars and a sandbox.

She walked over ad sat on the other swing next to Eric's, "Hey, I was looking for you." Eric looked into her eyes, "What do you think?"

She took his hand in hers, "I love it. All of it. Thank you so much." Eric smiled, "I'm glad." Calleigh then got up and moved over to sit in his lap, "How can we afford this anyway?" He shook his head, "Don't worry about that. We're covered." She looked into his eyes and sighed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for the next couple of minutes. Then Calleigh spoke up, " You know what I realized?"

"How much you love me?" He said, kissing her neck. She smiled, "Well that and something else."

He continued his assault on her neck, softly nipping at her skin, then kissing it better. Calleigh moaned softly, "I can't imagine my life without you anymore." Eric chuckled into her neck, his breath and stubble tickling her. She giggled and pushed his head away. She put her arms around his neck and played with his short hair. She leaned in and kissed him softly, "I love you, so much." Eric pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, "I love you more."

Calleigh smiled, "Not possible." Just as she leaned in again, she heard a squeal from the house. She looked over to the door, where she saw Natalia walking quickly over to them, screaming, "Ryan proposed! Ryan proposed!"

Calleigh screamed and jumped up to go and hug her friend. Eric watched as Natalia showed Calleigh her ring, remembering how he proposed. They had many memories, bad and good, absolutely horrible and positively amazing. There is a lot more that they had to experience as a family. And to be honest, he couldn't wait.

He got up and walked over to his wife. Natalia had run back inside still screaming. He wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her closer to him as they made their way inside. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "My life would suck without you, too."

_**OMG so this is where we are…**_

_**It has been a wonderful ride. You guys are the best.**_

_**My first fic and y'all gave me over 100 reviews *tear lol**_

_**Yes I am writing a sequel. It should be up by next week.**_

_**When school starts…eww**_

_**Anyways…I love you guyz so much!! Thank you for making my first story a hit! :D Hope you follow me to my next stories!! **_

_**®0$!3**_


End file.
